Twisted Through Music
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf get accepted into the high-rank, expensive school of Ecruteak School of Arts through a 100% scholarship. They meet the 'Elites', consisting of Drew, Ash, Paul and Gary. Fate decided to twist them together, and now they're dormmates. How will this turn out? CS IS PS ORS
1. Welcome to Ecruteak School of Arts

**Reiko: New story! Don't worry will update Changed to The Elite. Just thought about writing this because I had so many songs stuck in my head.**

**Drew: Songs?**

**Reiko: Yeah, SONGS.**

**May: Songs are nice.**

**Reiko: I agree -shakes head-**

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the piercing scream of May Maple ricocheted off the cold walls of the four bedroom house. She had just been awakened by the harsh slapping of her Delcatty's Double Slap. She sat up as if she had just seen a ghost. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" she screamed clutching her cheeks, where it had been slapped. Her Delcatty rolled it's eyes before using its tail to point out the huge glass window that loomed over her. She rubbed her eyes and hopped off her bed and walked towards the towering glass window.

She gently touched the cold window pane with her palm and rubbed off the cold misty air that formed on the pane, and peeked out the window. There was a man_the postman, and he was placing a envelope in their postbox. She sighed. "What if it's not it Delcatty? I mean, we've been waiting for MONTHS. What if we aren't accepted? Maybe it's just a rejection letter. Oh Delcatty," she leaped onto her king-sized bed, "what are we to do if we didn't get it?" Her Delcatty mewed and stroked her hair with it's paw.

"MAY!" voices screamed from outside her door. Suddenly her door was flung open and her three friends, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and Leaf Green leaped onto her bed. "ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" May yelled in fright. Her friend laughed nervously and got up, straightening their hair.

"Sorry May, you just suddenly screamed and woke us all up," Dawn said sheepishly. Leaf meekly agreed. Then Misty sighed and pushed the two girls aside gently. "Why were you screaming anyway?" she asked, pointing at May menacingly. May weakly pointed at Delcatty, who innocently mewed and went to sleep. Misty raised her eyebrows, "What does Delcatty have to do with this?"

May rolled her eyes at Delcatty before replying, "She DoubleSlapped me to wake me up." In response to this, Leaf started giggling and fell backwards off the bed. Misty shook her head sadly before saying, "Why did she DoubleSlap you?" May pointed out the window. When the other girls looked, they saw the post-man packing up his bag and turning on his motorcycle. The girls' eyes widened. "OMG COULD IT BE?" They quickly dressed up into tees and jeans and dashed downstairs and out the door.

They unlocked the mailbox, and Misty reached into the mailbox with trembling fingers. She pulled out a neat white envelope and shakily said, "Well...this is it..." The girls eagerly read the envelope.

**To: Miss M Waterflower, Miss M Maple, Miss D Berlitz, Miss L Green**

**From: The Ecruteak School of Arts**

**Regarding: Your form for scholarship at Ecruteak School of Arts**

The girls groaned. They wanted to know if they had gotten in immediately. They thought back to the day they first heard about the School.

_Flashback:_

_"Great job guys! That was another amazing rehearsal!" Misty cheered happily as she moved away from her set of drums. May and Dawn hi-fived each other as they plucked off their microphones from the stands, with Dawn packing away her electric guitar. Leaf cheerfully packed away her guitar as she hummed to the song they just played._

_May was the first front singer and she played the keyboard and grand piano, though she also did electric guitar. Dawn was second front singer and she played electric guitar and occasionally normal guitar. Misty was the first back singer and drummer and sometimes flute and Leaf was the second back singer and she did normal guitar and violin. _

_"Geez, can't you guys be quiet? I'm trying to study!" Max whined as he came downstairs to the basement where the girls were practicing. He was staying over at the girls' house when his parents wanted to go on a honeymoon. Leaf turned around and glared at him, "Seriously Max, if you don't appreciate our music then don't bother listening!" May nodded in agreement while she tested her fingers on the keyboard. Max sighed. "Seriously, you'll make the neighbours unhappy. If you like music so much why don't you do the scholarship for the the Ecruteak School of Arts?" _

_The girls all turned their heads in Max in confusion. "What's that?" May asked curiously. Max facepalmed as he said, "It's a school_duh, but it's for only the best musicians and performers. You can do a scholarship or you can pay thirty thousand dollars for one year." The girls' eyes widened as they thought about the price of going to the school. "This school sounds awesome! But...it's too expensive," Misty faltered as her eyes flickered at her friends. _

_"Then how about the scholarship?" May suggested, "How can we get that?" _

_Max ran his finger through his black hair. "You have to post a CD with one of your performances to the school, and they rate it. If it's extremely good, they might give a 100%, meaning you won't have to pay anything. But sometimes people don't get it because the performance isn't up the standards of being a student there."_

_Misty looked at her friends, who shrugged back to her. "Well, we can't get it if we don't try. How can we sign up?" Max held up his hand to signal 'wait' and he dashed back up the stairs, returning with a laptop open at a website. "Here we go, it's the entry scholarship form. You just have to write your names, address, and describe your skills. Then you get the CD and post it to Ecruteak School of Arts along with the form._ _Simple."_

_The girls looked excitedly at each other. "Thanks Max, would you mind printing out the form for us?" May asked cheerfully. Max rolled his eyes before muttering sarcastically, "ANYTHING for my sister." After a few minutes, he returned with the sheet, but immediately winced when he heard the girls recording their CD. "Urgh...just...shut up." He put down the sheet on the steps and left._

_End Flashback_

"Well...let's open it," Misty muttered. And she turned so she was facing the girls. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper. She skimmed through the words, and all of the sudden, her expression looked crestfallen. All the girls looked at each other sadly. "I guess...we didn't get in..." they murmured amongst each other.

Suddenly Misty burst out laughing. "OMG you guys are SO easy to fool! Look at this!" she stuffed the paper in their faces. May grabbed the paper and, with both her friends looking over her shoulder, starting reading the paper.

**It is our pleasure to tell you that you have been accepted into the Ecruteak School of Arts with a full 100% scholarship. Congratulations on your success into entering this school and we look forward to having you as students.**

That was all the girls needed to read to start celebrating on the pavement. "YES! YES! WE ACTUALLY GOT IN!" they laughed. After they calmed down, they went back into their home and starting reading the rest of the letter.

"Um...it seems we still have normal classes like Maths and Science..." Dawn muttered as she plopped onto a sofa while reading the letter. The other girls groaned as they sat on the other sofas. "Oh this is cool! You get to have one of your smaller Pokemon out wherever you go!" Dawn squealed excitedly before pondering. "I think I'd choose Piplup, Buneary or Pachirisu. I'll spin them in rotation then."

May nodded excitedly. "I'll rotate Beautifly, Delcatty and Glaceon!" Misty just shrugged. "I'll go Marill, Corsola and Staryu then." Leaf said, "For me, Leafeon, Jigglypuff and Cherubi."

"Everything will be provided when we get there, we just need to pack our instruments and clothes_" Leaf grabbed the note from Dawn and started reading. Her eyes then widened. "We HAVE to start packing NOW. We're going two days from now!" The girls started fretting and running upstairs stuffing clothing into their bags and grabbing all their Pokeballs.

_Two days later..._

"Oh my gosh. I CANNOT WAIT!" May squealed to Dawn as they fantasied about the beautiful elegant school that they were going to. May was wearing a strapless red loose top with ripped jean shorts and converse shoes. Dawn wore a light pink off-shoulder top with knee-high white pants and white heels. Misty had a navy spaghetti strap top with black shorts and navy pumps. Leaf dressed in a simple apple green singlet with a white skirt and white boots with a green flower at the sides.

They were in front of their home; the note said that a car would come pick them up to go to the school. The girls were pouncing with excitement wondering what their ride looked like. Each girl was clutching their instruments, and a huge luggage bag. May had Beautifly resting on her head, Dawn had Piplup cheerfully chirping at her feet, Misty had Marill on her shoulder, and Leaf had Jigglypuff grinning on top of her luggage.

After a few minutes of waiting, they spotted a long, and rather tall black limo **(AN: By rather tall, I mean it was taller then normal limos) **with the words 'Ecruteak School of Arts' printed on it. They waved to the limo to show where they were. The limo turned into their street and parked it front of their house. A tall purple-long-haired man stepped out of the drivers seat and smirked. "My my, aren't we looking hot today?" The girls wrinkled their noses in disgust. "Anyway darlings, my name is Harley, and I'll be your driver." He fluttered his eyelashes and giggled gayly. The girls forced a weak smile as they dumped their luggage and instruments into the limo. Harley giggled and skipped to the driver's seat. When the girls went into the limo, they smiled.

It had a traditional theme, just like the Ecruteak Dance Theater. It had delicate red and gold lanterns and red velvet seats, and there even was a stage with red curtains at the back. Butterfly Lovers was playing in the background from a small player near the window. Leaf grinned. "I bet I can play that with my violin!"

"Oh I'm sure you can darling!" Harley gushed from the drivers seat. The girls pretended to puke at his girlish face and turned away from him. "Ok, let's hear it Leaf!" the girls cheered. Leaf unpacked her violin and got up onto the stage. She bowed, before placing her bow on the string and beginning the piece. It was a soft, emotional song, and by the end of it, the girls were all crying. "T-that was beautiful..." May and Dawn weeped. Misty was crying so much the only thing she could do was hiccup. All their Pokemon were clapping enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the limo stopped, causing Leaf to nearly topple over the stage. She clutched her violin gently and gave a fierce 'If I broke my violin, you will pay' look at Harley. She quickly placed her violin in the case and zipped it up. The limo door then opened, revealed Harley, who bowed down and moved to the side, revealed the majestic Ecruteak School of Arts. The girls gasped with delight as they saw the school.

Then a girl dressed in a beautiful kimono came towards them, with a Espeon at her feet. "Welcome to Ecruteak School of Arts. I am Sakura, a Kimono Girl. I will be your guide around this school." She beckoned for the girls to follow her into the school.

The strange thing about the school, was that even though most of things they experienced so far was traditional, the school wasn't. It was a typical normal Boarding School. "In this school, we don't focus on age, we focus on skill. So we'd rather put a young child who has talent in the top dorm, then an older child with no talent," Sakura told them. She lead them to a storage room where they placed all their luggage, and she handed their instruments to footmen standing nearby. Then she showed them around. She pointed to the locations of the bathroom, classrooms, gym, library, and several other places. She then finally led them to the administration.

The first thing the girls saw, were four boys. The first had green hair and emerald eyes and had a Roserade following him. The second had raven black hair and brown eyes, and had a Pikachu on his shoulder. The third had purple hair and cold black eyes, and had a Froslass drifting near him. The fourth had auburn spiky hair and dark brown eyes, and a Umbreon was on his shoulder. "Huh? Who are they?" May asked. Sakura sighed.

"They are the best performers in this school. Amazing songwriters, and great musicians too. Not forgetting about their great looks..." she sighed lovingly. The girls sweatdropped as Sakura had started swaying. Suddenly the boys turned around, and their eyes met the girls. The green-haired guy flicked his hair, the raven-haired guy smiled cheerfully and waved, the purple-haired guy just turned around and ignored them, and the auburn-haired guy starting flirting with them.

Their eyebrows raised into a 'oh?' expression. "Um...let me introduce you..." Sakura mumbled while blushing. She seemed to have regained her posture.

"This is Drew Hayden," she stuttered as she pointed to the green-haired guy, who just flicked his hair.

"This is Ash Ketchem..." she started swaying about as she introduced the grinning raven-haired boy.

"This is...Paul Shinji," she started shaking as she introduced the purple-haired boy. He just ignored her.

"And...this...is...Gary...Oak..." she fell down in a dead faint while pointing to the auburn haired guy that was attempting to flirt with them. The girls gasped and crowded around her. "Sakura!" they yelled before trying to feel her forehead. "Wait! I have just the thing!" Dawn said, with Piplup cheerfully chirping. She burrowed into her pockets and pulled out a container. The boys' eyebrows raised.

"Smelling salts? You keep those in your pocket?" Drew scoffed as he flicked his hair. Ash blinked cluelessly. Paul 'hmf'ed. And Gary didn't even notice, and began flirting with Leaf, much to her disgust. Finally, Dawn revived Sakura from her faint. Sakura slightly got up as she wobbled awkwardly. When she finally stood up, she started blinking at Gary, who was winking at Leaf and offering his number, which, to his annoyance, she declined politely.

"Annnyway. Um...shall I make the introductions?" Sakura blushed as she pointed to four other Kimono Girls that the boys were talking to.

"This is Satsuki and her Jolteon. She is the maths teacher here," Sakura pointed at navy haired Kimono Girl, who stood up and bowed.

"This is Sumomo and her Vaporeon. She is the Science teacher," Sakura pointed at a green-haired Kimono Girl, who bowed.

"This is Tamao and her Umbreon, she is the sports teacher," Sakura pointed at a purple-haired Kimono Girl, who did the same as the others.

"This is Koume and her Flareon, she is the Technology teacher," she pointed at a redhead Kimono Girl, who also stood up and bowed.

"Um...I am the last Kimono Girl, Sakura, and this is my Espeon. I am the Languages teacher here..." Sakura pointed at herself before bowing.

The girls nodded and bowed as well.

"Well, I suppose you are the new students who got the 100% scholarship? Satsuki asked them. The boys, who had been listening, widened their eyes. Even they didn't get a 100% scholarship. They only got the 90% scholarship, meaning they had to pay three thousand dollars to attend the school each year. But these girls, got to go in for FREE.

The girls nodded patiently. "Well, Sakura, please lead them to the Dance Theatre," Satsuki said. The girls looked confused as they followed Sakura out of the Administration Office, and out the school. "Sakura, what are we doing?" May asked as she ran ahead of the others. Sakura just pointed in front of them at the elegant traditional Ecruteak Dance Theatre. "We are basically testing you to see what Dorm room you will be in. Highest Dorm room is Elite Room 1. Or E-01. Lowest Elite Room is E-04. The next highest dorm is Legendary. Lowest dorm there is L-50. Third is Psuedo-Legendary. Lowest dorm PL-100. And the final is Ordinary. Only for the performers that have gotten 25% or lower at the test, and has gotten the lowest marks in the school. Lowest dorm is O-30."

When they arrived at the Dance Theatre, Sakura handed them a few sheets of paper and their instruments, which the footmen had placed on the stage of the Dance Theatre. "The test, is to compose a song within two hours, and perform it to all the students at the School. The main goal is not only to show your talent, but to control your nerves." Sakura handed the girls pens and put another piece of paper face down on top of Leaf's violin case. "We will give you a subject to compose about. Oh and this," she put down a red mobile phone with intricate gold sakura designs. "We will call you when there is 10 minutes left, and also when there are 5 minutes left. At 5 minutes, you will prepare the stage. You may turn around the paper...now." She then left the theatre gracefully.

The girls turned around the paper to read the words, 'Nostalgia'.

"Oh, oh! I KNOW! how about a old man reliving his childhood?" Dawn suggested. Misty shook her head. "No...too sappy. How about a person who remembers someone who died?"

"I have a better idea!" May said, "How about a girl remembering the love of her life who died?"

"Great idea!" Leaf grinned before grabbing the sheet of paper and writing down lyrics.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

"Um..." Leaf pondered aloud, "what next?"

"How about this," Dawn cheerfully sang, picking up a pen and writing lyrics underneath the previous lyrics Leaf wrote. Leaf's lips broadened as she smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

_"Girls, you have 5 minutes left before the school arrives. Set up your instruments quickly!"_ Sakura's voice chimed from the opposite end of the phone call.

"Will do Sakura!"

_"I'm sure you guys will do an amazing performance!"_

"Thanks for your support. Bye!"

Misty ended the call and called for everyone to gather. "Ok guys, five minute warning. Tell the footmen to lower the curtains and we'll set up the instruments."

Leaf went to tell the footmen to lower the huge fancy crimson silk curtains, while the girls set up their instruments. The Kimono Sisters, wearing their delicate kimonos, and PokeBall Hairpins, went behind the curtains to see if the girls were ready. "Great job girls!" Satsuki gracefully smiled. The other Kimono Sisters bowed. "Get into position now ok?" They then went back out the curtains. The girls then withdrew their Pokemon, who were helping them write the song.

"Are you nervous?" Leaf asked Misty. She nodded and used her drummer stick to point at her other hand. "My hands are sweating the ocean." May looked Dawn nervously. "I don't remember ever being this nervous. My legs are shaking." Dawn smiled as she fiddled with her guitar pick. She then gazed at the microphone in front of her as if it were a monster. May placed her fingers on her keyboard that was set to Grand Piano mode. She could feel her palms filling with sweat. It was nearly time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is our pleasure to show you our new students. Please welcome May Maple, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, and Leaf Green!"

They could hear Satsuki announcing their names. Each second was a second closer to the curtains opening. They watched in fear as the footmen started pulling up the curtains. A spotlight shone on them as the light turned off, and the curtains finally came up. They gazed into the curious eyes of the other students, and spotted the four boys they met before at the front row. They looked at Satsuki. She nodded back, "Whenever your ready."

They took in a deep breath before starting. May and Dawn began the tune, with Misty slowly beating the drum in the background, and Leaf strumming the rhythm. **(The song is Last Kiss by Taylor Swift. Do not own)**

_(May)_

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

_(Dawn)_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

The audience had turned on their mobile phones and started waving them in the air.

_(Together)_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_(Leaf)_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

Everyone was amazed at the emotion in the girl's voices.

_(Misty)_

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_(Together)_

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_(Dawn and May)_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_(Misty and Leaf)_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_(Together)_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have our last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

At the final lyric, there was nothing but silence. Some people were even crying. The girls looked on in worry, fearing that maybe their performance was too bad. There was a few moments of silence.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone stood up cheering and screaming and clapping. The girls stood up, bowed, and hi-fived each other. "Great job guys!" they cheered. They even glimpsed at the boys at the front. They were slightly smiling, and nodding their heads. They smiled and winked at each other. Sakura then walked onto the stage, and a pink spotlight shone onto her and her Espeon.

"That was a stunning performance. Could anyone guess the subject? If you didn't guess, it was Nostalgia! Great work girls! Now," she smiled slyly, "this is the moment you've all been waiting for. Which room will the girls go into?" Everyone leaned in with excitement. The girls were still sweating and were a little shaky.

Almost immediately, Sakura looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well...we figured the girls should go into the Elite group..." everyone 'ooo'ed and 'ahhh'ed, "...problem is, we think they deserve E-01." That was the second everyone started talking, and for some reason, they all looked behind at the foot of the stage where the front row was. The girls looked amongst each other.

"What does this mean?" Dawn whispered to her three other friends. They all shrugged. "I heard that we're in the Elite Group, and in Room 1_the highest group..." Dawn faltered as she opened wide her eyes and gasped as she realised why everyone was suddenly talking.

_"They are the best performers in this school. Amazing songwriters, and great musicians too. Not forgetting about their great looks..."_

Dawn gasped in shock as she remembered Sakura's words. "Does this mean?" she whispered. Her friends looked at her in confusion. "Does this mean...we'll be sharing a room with the same boys we met today?" Her friends' eyes widened as they realised her shock, and they were horrified when they also remembered what Sakura had told them before.

They took another peek at the boys at the back_Drew looked shocked, Ash was cheerful (you could almost see him say 'the more the merrier'), Paul for once actually had a expression on his face_fury, and Gary was smirking as he winked at the girls.

"BUT SAKURA!" four voices whined from the audience. Everyone turned dead silent as they looked at four girls that had stood up. The first had neck-long red hair and green eyes. The second was a plump girl with brownish-red long plaits and teal eyes. The third girl had curly peach hair tied in two pigtails, and red eyes. The last girl had short purple hair and blue eyes.

Sakura looked over at four girls sternly. "Yes, E-02?"

The first girl indignantly said, "It's NOT FAIR! HOW COME WE DIDN'T GET INTO E-01 AND THEY DO?" The other three girls nodded in fury. Sakura sighed. "Sorry Brianna, they just have better talent then you." The other Kimono Girls nodded in sync. But 'E-02' was still furious.

"It's not fair! They get to go into the same room as Mr. Drew!" Brianna squealed with annoyance. Drew sweatdropped and turned a little pink.

"How come they get to stay with MY Ashie!" the plait girl yelled with her hands in front of her. Ash immediately turned cherry red and shook his head.

"My Pauly-bear does not deserve such underlings!" the peach-haired girls said snobbishly. Paul raised his eyebrows and glared at her with his cold eyes.

"Gary is with me not them!" the purple-haired girl complained. Gary smirked and winked at her.

"Brianna, Macy, Ursula and Crystal, you be quiet this instant or we will make your room do community service!" Satsuki commanded forbiddingly. Ursula immediately made a disgusted look. "Ew...all that rubbish makes my nails dirty!" she flashed her blood red nails at the audience, "I JUST had my mani pedi done! Do you know how much rubbish can affect nails? All this greasy black dotty stuff forms underneath your nails! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

The whole audience sweatdropped. All the Kimono Girls said in unison, "That's it E-02. Community Service for you!" May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf had to try to contain their laughter. The E-02 Girls gaped at the Kimono Girls in shock, until Macy finally shrieked, 'WHAT? EW! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Not everything in this world is fair Macy," a voice called from the lane behind them. Everyone looked at four other boys that had stood up. The first boy had a white hat covering his black hair almost completely and yellow eyes. The second had shiny brownish-red hair and black eyes. The third had grey hair with a red beret and grey eyes. The fourth had grey-brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Thank you very much E-03. Now, boys of E-01, please wait outside the Dance Theatre afterwards. Everyone else, you are dismissed," Satsuki ushered everyone out. She then turned to the girls on stage. "Girls, please follow your new roommates." She turned fiercely looked at the only people left in the Dance Theatre. "You boys know which rooms the girls will stay in right? The rooms you normally use for storage."

"Um...excuse me Satsuki..." Dawn asked, "How come there's more then 4 rooms in each dorm room when theirs only four people living in the dorm room?" Sakura stood up and answered her question, "Each Dorm room has 8 rooms together_it's very big. But most students use 4 rooms as storage. Now, boys, lead your new roommates to their dorm." The boys obeyed without question, and they beckoned for the girls to follow them. But the girls looked worriedly at their instruments. The Kimono Girls and their Eeveelutions reassuringly nodded in sync. "Do not worry, we will have the footmen pack up your instruments and bring them to your dorm. Your luggage will also be brought there. Just focus on remembering the location of your dorm." The girls nodded and followed the boys out the Dance Theatre.

It was all silent as they walked, with the girls behind. It was already night-time, and moon was shining bright. When they entered the section where all the dorms were, there were many people sticking out their heads out the window to watch the new girls and the elite boys walk past. The girls shifted uncomfortably. It was as if they were being showed off at a parade. After passing three dorms, they finally reached the Elite Dorm. They entered the clear elevator. E-04 was occupied by a boy with spiky brown hair, a boy with Midnight Green hair, a boy with greenish-brown hair tied up in a orange headband, and the final boy was a fat orange-haired boy. They were all gaping at a girls at their front door and throwing envious looks at the boys leading them.

E-03 was the dorm room of the boys who had stood up after their performance, they waved to the girls cheerfully, and the girls smiled back and winked, causing some of the boys to blush. The next room was occupied by Brianna, Macy, Ursula and Crystal. They glared murderously at the girls and they shuddered. "I wouldn't want to be in that dorm..." May whispered to Dawn next to her. Dawn nodded in fright.

Finally, they reached their own dorm room. When they opened it they gasped in amazement.

The dorm room had flawless white walls, and soft clean cyan carpet. The living room had many comfortable multicoloured sofas, furry mats, a glass coffee table, and even a wide-screen TV with a Xbox. The kitchen had a midnight black table, a latest-technology stove, a huge refrigerator (filled with a lot of food, much to May's delight), a microwave, a sink, and also a oven. Glass, Cutlery, and all other necessary items were also there. The girls's eyes widened and they grinned broadly. "I could get used to this!" Misty said, walking in calmly with her hands behind her head. Dawn, May and Leaf followed in the exact same position. The boys sweatdropped and sighed. "Girls..."

* * *

"Well, I guess we should make proper introductions..." Misty said, pointing at herself, "My name is Misty Waterflower and I'm sixteen and a halfyears old."

"My name is May Maple, and I'm fifteen and a half," May chimed cheerfully.

"My name is Dawn Berlitz, and I'm also fifteen and a half," Dawn followed on with a cute wink.

"My name is Leaf Green, and I'm sixteen," Leaf said in a monotone voice before walking off. Misty shook her head. "Leaf..."

Then the boys made their introductions.

"I'm Ash Ketchum! Seventeen years old! And it's nice to meet'cha!" Ash cried happily as bounced up and down. He fell flat on his face when he was tripped over by Drew.

"Well, this dumbo forgot that Sakura already made introductions, but anyway, I'm Drew and I'm sixteen and a half," he flicked his hair and smirked at the girls. He then held out his hand to point out Paul. "This is Paul Shinji, as you may already know. He's seventeen and a half." Paul twitched and walked off towards a corridor which the girls assumed was where the bedrooms were. Drew turned to them and apologised for his friend's behavior. "I'm sorry, Paul just had a rough past, so he's kinda antisocial. But he's actually nice if you get to know him."

There was cough behind Drew, and girls diverted their attention to see Gary. "Ahem, Drew, don't you think your getting a bit too much time with the ladies?" Gary smirked before walking in front of Drew. "Hello, girls, it's charming to meet you. The name's Gary Oak. Seventeen." He held out his hand, and the girls, just to be polite, shook it. Unknown to the girls, when Gary turned to walk away from them, he went to Drew and mouthed out, "They're all mine."

A few minutes later, the girls were in the kitchen reading the provided recipe books, when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" May yelled to the others as she ran over to open the door. When she did, she saw four footmen, all carrying their luggage and instruments. "Guys! Our stuff is here!" May called to the other girls. They ran over and thanked the footmen. Afterwards, the footmen all gave them a piece of paper. 'Your schedule for tomorrow, ladies." The girls nodded and closed the door as the footmen left. May sighed. "Reminds me of Hotel service."

"So, are all dorms like this?" Leaf asked the boys, who were busy at the Xbox playing some random war game. Gary immediately shushed her. "BE QUIET! DAMMIT THANKS TO YOU, PAUL JUST MADE ME LOSE TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS! ARGH! DAMN YOU PAUL!" Paul smirked. "You know I'm the best at this game." Gary groaned. Drew smirked as he said, "Gary, you should pay attention to the game_I just stole five thousand dollars off your character," he smirked again, and the girls couldn't help but giggle. Gary's eyes widened as he stared at the game like it was a ghost. He then glared at Drew. "YOU F****** D*******!" Drew put up his hands while handling the controllers. The girls raised their eyebrows. "Language man, LANGUAGE." Gary glared at them.

"YES! I STOLE ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS OFF GARY!" Ash started dancing. Gary glared at him murderously. "ASHY-BOY!" he yelled in fury. At that moment, the time ran out and the scores were announced.

_1st: Paul: Gained: $110 000 Lost: $5000 Total: $105 000_

_2nd: Drew: Gained: $100 000 Lost: $25 000 Total: $75 000_

_3rd: Ash: Gained: $51 000 Lost: $10 000 Total: $41 000_

_4th: Gary: Gained: $24 500 Lost: $16 000 Total: $8 500_

_WINNER: PAUL._

The big letters flashed on the screen. Gary fell back in disappointment, Ash had a little celebration, Drew smirked and flicked his hair, and Paul just shrugged. Gary groaned as he clutched his face in his hands. "DAMMIT! I CAME LAST AGAIN!" Drew patted Gary on the back. "You know, Gary, the girls should stay. They made you improve your score by $5000." The girls nearly burst out laughing, "YOU got $3500 as your score last time? WOW Gary...WOW." Drew smirked and flicked his hair. Gary groaned in embarrassment.

"ANYWAY, back to my previous question. Are all Dorms like this?" Leaf asked again. Drew smirked. "Of course not. That's why there are different dorms. It's simple. Work harder, get better accommodation." The girl's mouths formed an 'o' shape. "So, how do Ordinary Dorm rooms look like?" May asked. Drew sighed, "It's...different. They don't have TVs, only radios. They don't have sofas, only small mats. They don't have latest-tech stuff...so you can say that Ordinary is old-fashioned."

The girl's gaped as they looked around at the 5-star accommodation they had themselves. "Wow..." they murmured in astonishment.

"Anyway," Drew said, "you girls will have to sleep on the couches, because we still need to clear out some stuff." The girls shrugged and they leapt onto the the couches. May snuggled up into a green couch, Dawn laid back on the purple couch, Misty sat on the edge of a blue couch, and Leaf made herself fall backwards onto a red couch. The boys sweatdropped.

"Girls..."

* * *

**Reiko: Anyway finished that up...**

**Planning on working on Element Love.**


	2. First Day

**Reiko: This is second chapter! -peace sign-**

**May: Peace!**

**Reiko: Hey you know, I heard that apparently the peace sign was rude in the beginning because Winston Churchill did it after this thing happened...not that I remember what the 'thing' is...**

**May: How simply fascinating.**

**Reiko: Ya! Disclaimer please! -claps hands and rotoms appear-**

**Rotoms: ROTOM ROTOM (Reiko does not own Pokemon and she is very distraught because of it)**

* * *

"Ahhh...what a good sleep..." May sighed contently as she stretched on the couch. "No stress, no disruptions...and DEFINITELY NO DOUBLE SLAPPING!" she threw a glare at Delcatty's pokeball. She took at glimpse at her surroundings, momentarily forgetting that she was at THE Ecruteak School of Arts. Realisation hit her went she saw an unfamiliar cyan room surrounding her. May then took notice of her friends lying dead asleep on the other couches, in various positions.

Laughing quietly to herself, she got up and looked into her Country Road bag to pick some clothes. She chose a white off shoulder with red poke ball prints on it, and black shorts and shoes. Attaching some red pokeball earrings, she hummed a tune before walking off to the kitchen to cook her own breakfast. As she approached the kitchen, she smelt something delicious. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell before opening the kitchen door.

She was met with four pairs of curious eyes. May blinked and fell back in astonishment. She remembered that she and her friends were sharing a room with these four boys...Gary, Ash, Paul and Drew was it?

Suddenly her friends appeared behind her, looking annoyed at the boys. "Hello ladies," Gary said flirtatiously, "how was your sleep?" The girls shrugged and went off to the cupboard to have a look.

"Hey girls! There's eggs, bacon and_" May yelled before getting interrupted by Drew.

"Ahem, in case you have a bad sense of smell, we already made breakfast," he flicked his hair and smirked as he jabbed his thumb at the dining table, where there was a whole table of scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon rashers, and many other breakfast foods. May's eyes immediately turned into hearts. "WOW! THERE ARE ALL THE FOODS AVAILABLE FOR THE PERFECT BREAKFAST!" Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"But wait," May suddenly turned stony serious, "are you SURE we can eat this? After all, you guys did make it and all..." Drew nodded his head and smirked.

"Don't worry! We made extras, besides, none of us eat that much except for Ash..." he threw a sidewards glance at the raven-haired boy, who was rapidly devouring this after that. Dawn then walked up to Drew and chirped, "Well, May is sought of like that, she just doesn't eat like..._that._" She said the last word with obvious distaste as she glimpsed a weird sight of Ash devouring a whole plate in seconds.

May scratched the back of her neck and laughed nervously and replied, "Well...food is delicious, so why not eat it?" Dawn let out a exasperated sigh. "Everyone, behold the power of May's logic," she said sarcastically. May rolled her eyes and walked off. Drew, who watched the small argument, let out a small laugh as his eyes followed the girl walking away.

* * *

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE ARE LATE TO CLASS!" Misty screamed as she dashed as fast as she could down the hallways, her head stuck into a map of the school. "Dammit dammit, where is Maths class!" her Corsola was crying out desperately as it tried to hold on tight to her hair.

"Um...Misty..." Ash meekly said. He paused and ducked in fear as the orange-head turned around with flames in her eyes. "NOW YOU SHUT UP! YOU WERE THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE LATE TO CLASS!" They ran from this one place to another, until Misty finally realised that they was going in circles. Groaning, she sunk to the ground. "DAMMIT. WHERE. IS. MATHS. CLASS?!"

"Um...Misty...ya might wanna look over there..." he pointed to the building in front of her. Misty's viridian eyes looked up to see the building, with a big, red, glowing sign that said "MATHS BUILDING". Her eyes literally popped out of its sockets. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" she yelled at Ash. Ash opened up his mouth to reply, but closed it when Misty glared daggers at him. She grabbed his wrist and began pulling him into the building. She flung the door open and let go of Ash to rub her temples. Everyone else in the class was staring at them.

"Miss Waterflower and Mr Ketchum, please explain why you were late to class by...twenty minutes..." Satsuki calmly said, checking the time on the wall clock, with her Jolteon perched on her shoulder.

"Um...well you see..." Misty murmured, "Ash wanted to go to the bathroom after he drank too much water, and he took TEN MINUTES. After that we got lost and Ash didn't bother telling me where the maths classroom is_"

"Actually_"

"Be quiet Ash, you know you didn't tell me where it was until twenty rounds around the school."

Satsuki nodded thoughtfully. "That is to be understood. I'm sure everyone knows how long Mr Ketchum takes in the bathroom..."

Many boys in the class nodded their heads fiercely. Satsuki pointed to two tables that were next to each other. "Miss Waterflower sit next to Mr Ketchum please." Ash plopped down onto the left table, and Misty sat down calmly in the seat next to him.

"Hey Misty," a voice came from her right. She turned and smiled as she saw Rudy.

"Ah, hello. You're Rudy right?" Rudy beamed as he held out his hand.

"I'm so glad you remembered my name!"

"Hahaha, I have good memory no?" Misty joked before turning to look at the board. Sakura was currently writing algebra equations on the board. She answered them with ease. "This is so easy!" she groaned in boredom. Rudy looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious? This is like, the hardest part of maths!" Shrugging, Misty replied cooly, "Well, I was home-schooled by my three sisters, who are pretty smart, although probably more pretty then smart..."

"I think you're probably prettier then them," Rudy replied with a smile. Misty blushed and shook her head. "Oh no, my sisters are famous synchronised swimmers. I don't think I'll be prettier then them." Rudy raised his eyebrows.

"Name?"

"Sensational Sisters."

"Wait...aren't they the Cerulean City Gym Leaders?"

"Bingo. And I'm their little sister," Misty laughed quietly to herself. Rudy grinned broadly. "A _cute _little sister no doubt." Misty's blush darkened and she giggled.

"Now now, let's focus on the algebra." As the words left her mouth, Rudy gave her a troubled look.

"What's the answer to Question Four?"

Misty looked intensively at the question. 'What is the sum of 8x plus 4x?' Misty facepalmed. "WOW. This is like, SO easy. How on earth could you not get this?" Rudy nervously laughed. Misty rolled her eyes. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. "12x," she whispered boredly before getting up and handing in her book to Satsuki.

* * *

After another class, Misty and Ash walked back together to their dorm. They met up with Drew and May at their dorm. Misty immediately rushed to May and they hugged. Soon after, Dawn and Leaf came with Paul and Gary and all the girls air-kissed and talked about their lessons. **(AN: Cuz Misty and Ash are in one class, May and Drew in another, Dawn and Paul in another and Leaf and Gary in another)**

"Hey how's everyone?" Ash said enthusiastically. Gary was looking melancholy.

"Not so good..." Gary sulked, "...that Red guy...he kept on flirting with Leaf..." the guys all sweatdropped. Leave it to Gary to sulk over something so...stupid. Leaf seemed to have overheard, because she made her way over to the boys and prodded Gary's chest. "Red wasn't flirting was me! He was just being nice!" With a swift movement, Gary grabbed her and put his face dangerously close to his. "Now now, a fiesty little girl like you shouldn't be messing with a man like me!" he smirked as he started touching places that shouldn't be touched.

Leaf immediately jerked out of his arms, and she kicked the place where the sun never shines. Gary fell back moaning and yelled out, "The horror! The HORROR!" Leaf held up her fist.

"Shows that you can't mess with a black belt," and she held up a black belt that magically appeared from somewhere. The girls cheered happily.

"Go Leaf! Best. Kick. EVER!"

"Shows you shouldn't be so perverted, Oak," Misty smirked as she watched him writhed about like a worm, "NO ONE messes with _our_ Leaf." With that, Leaf smiled and nodded her head, crossing her arms in the process.

"Anyway, we only have thirty minutes left before we have to return to class, so how about a short food break?" Dawn suggested. Ash and May nodded their heads vigorously. "I have a fun idea! How about we girls cook for you boys and see how you like our food?" May suggested eagerly. Drew and Gary shrugged.

"Fine with us," they chorused. Misty started moaning.

"I SUCK at cooking!" All the other girls laughed nervously and sweatdropped. Then Leaf had an idea.

"If you are bad at cooking, then cook for Ash! I'm pretty sure he'll eat anything!" Dawn and May agreed.

"All right then!" Ash said excitedly, bouncing up and down, "start cooking!" He was dragged by his ear by Paul.

"That's enough, we still haven't decided what other pairs there are...but just to make it quick, May and Drew, Gary and Leaf, Misty and dumbo here, and me and...whatever her name is." Dawn became extremely aggravated.

"It's DAWN. D. A. W. N. DAWN! GEEZ CAN'T YOU REMEMBER MY NAME?" she screamed in his face, making his hair blow back. As his hair returned to it's original position, he stared at her with his cold eyes and replied, "Who are you?" Dawn fell down onto the floor in frustration **(AN: You know, it in anime. When someone says something really stupid and the receiver falls head-first comically with their legs sticking out?)**

May laughed awkwardly before chirping, "Let's go! We'll have 15 minutes to cook and 10 minutes to eat! Extra five minutes for cleanup and packing for next class! Now...go!" the girls dashed toward the cupboard and starting grabbing out random stuff.

After ten minutes, the girls began plating up. May carefully scooped out fried rice from a pan, while Dawn delicately took out some fried calamari using chopsticks. Leaf was cutting up salad leaves to make octopus salad, and Misty was failing miserably at making a cheese and ham toastie. "ARGH THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Misty yelled and she tried to stuff the bread into the toaster. She yelled in frustration and grabbed a fork to stab in the piece of bread, causing her to get shocked by a huge electric current.

"Ok girls! One minute!" May cheered and tried to hide her giggle after looking at a fried Misty. Misty started overreacting.

"AHHHHHH! BLAST THESE STUPID TOASTERS! I'M JUST GONNA MAKE A HAM AND CHEESE SANDWICH!" She grabbed 2 pieces of bread and stuffed some cheese and ham in it. She finished just in time, and she got up to examine her work. Would have been better blown into oblivion. She looked at her friends work and started sulking at how horrible her sandwich was compared to their expertise gourmet food.

They brought their food into the dining room for the boys to eat. The second Drew ate spoonful of May's fried rice, his eyebrows lit up. "Wow, this is actually really good!" When Paul nibbled on Dawn's fried calamari, he shrugged.

"Not bad, Dawn. Better then some restaurant food," he said boredly. Dawn's eyes sparkled as his words sunk it.

"Thank you! You actually remembered my name!" Paul glared at her and 'hmf'ed. Misty nervously gave her food to Ash, he grabbed it and gulped it down in no time. "DELICIOUS!" Ash licked his lips as he rubbed his tummy. Everyone sweatdropped. Next it was Leaf, who brought up a beautiful octopus salad that looked extremely fresh and delightful.

"What a lovely presentation! Now, let me try taste the love in this!" he used the stainless steel fork to stab at a octopus and the moment he chewed on it, he spit it out, along with some strange red gooey stuff. "DISGUSTING!" WHAT IS THIS SH**?" he cursed at Leaf, the red liquid dripping down his chin. She innocently planted her finger on her lips.

"Oh? I'm sorry, it seems that your octopus is not cooked at all! In fact, I think the blood is still inside it!" Leaf smiled and stuck out her tongue at Gary.

"Revenge!"

* * *

**Reiko: Well that's another chapter. Shorter then first but hey, I got it updated quick.**

**May: Yes! Please be nice to Reiko and review and all that! ^-^**

**Reiko: Yes! It will make us all very happy! -all Pokemon main girls appear and bow-**

**Boys: What about us?**

**Reiko: Yeah yeah whatever, you come on too...**

**Paul: We didn't mean it like THAT. We were just curious, that's all.**

**Reiko: you wasted...-checks watch- 13 seconds of my life! Misty, please. -Misty hands Reiko mallet- -bonks mallet on Paul's head-**

**Paul: WHY YOU -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- KWFFWFKHSDFHSDFHLSDFHSDHIERH -BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

**THERE HAS BEEN A SWEAR OVERLOAD ON THE SWEAR METER. PLEASE STAND BY SO THE STAFF CAN TEND TO THE SITUATION. PLEASE STAND BY.**


	3. Sing-off Part 1

**Reiko: Hey everyone...**

**May: Why so glum?**

**Reiko: -sniff- my laptop isn't working so now I have to work on this stupid old computer until it gets repaired.**

**Dawn: Wow how disappointing...**

**Boys: YESSSSSS! THAT MEANS REIKO CAN'T UPDATE THAT MUCH!**

**Reiko: -twitch- -grabs mysterious ultra ray and shoots all the boys- OH SNAP! -snaps finger- SHOWS YA CAN'T MESS WITH ME!**

**Boys: -burnt so much they can only croak- Rippit rippit (actually, it's not they can only croak, it's because they turned into frogs)**

**Reiko: Anyway, where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?**

**Girls: You were talking about your computer?**

**Reiko: YES YES! Anyway, I might get it back next week, but otherwise, updating will be quite slow. So extremely sorry for that! -hands all reviewers and readers cookies- Here's a little something for a apology gift!**

* * *

"EVERYONE knows that girls are far more superior then boys in music!" Leaf snorted, crossing her arms in indignation. Gary snorted loudly in response. "EVERYONE knows that boys are the experts!" he replied. Leaf tried to snort loudly, and cried "No you idiot, GIRLS ARE WAY BETTER!"

Gary snorted louder and smirked, "Girls are little weaklings to be played with, so how can they be better?" Leaf's eyes widened in fury and snorted extremely loud and held up her fist, "YOU F***ING *****!" Gary snorted louder and was about to say something before Misty and Ash stood in between them.

"Ok, ok lovebirds. Stop snorting, your making a humongous racket that's louder then the person who broke the record of loudest snore," Misty said a matter-of-factly. Leaf and Gary immediately turned red at the 'lovebirds' part and started yelling at her. Everyone else laughed.

"I know, if you guys can't make up a decision, how about we verse the boys in a sing-off?" Dawn suggested. May did a thumbs up in agreement. The boys shrugged.

"I wouldn't care," Paul muttered, and Dawn hit his back in support.

"Yes! That's the way!"she grinned enthusiastically, in which he glared murderously in return.

"Don't push it. You know girls are easily capable of losing." He turned coldly from her and walked away to fetch his instrument.

"Ok, who'll start first? I vote the girls," Gary smirked. Leaf smirked back.

"That's because you know you'll lose easy. Let's go girls," and she and the others walked towards their instruments and unpacked.

* * *

"We'll be playing 4 individual songs. Let's go!" Sakura, who the girls had gotten over to judge the competition, said.

"Ok then! May your up first!" Dawn cheered loudly for her friend. May winked and hi-fived Dawn before settling herself in the middle of the band. "Ready girls?" she sang before signalling for Misty to start her beat. Misty nodded before tapping on her drums three times. After the third stroke, May and Dawn harmonised keyboard with electric guitar for the intro.

_(May)_

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street_  
_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin ending so suddenly_  
_Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall_  
_Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all_

_(Everyone) '_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Loving him was_ red

_(May)_

_Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you_  
_Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song_  
_Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer_  
_Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong_

_(Everyone)_

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_But loving him was red_  
_Oh, red_  
_Burning red_

_(May)_

_Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes_  
_Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go_  
_But moving on from him is impossible_  
_When I still see it all in my head_  
_Burning red_  
_Loving him was red_

_(Everyone) _

_Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known_  
_Missing him was dark grey all along_  
_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met_  
_'Cause loving him was red_  
_Yeah, yeah, red_  
_We're burning red_

_(May)_

_And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head_  
_Comes back to me, burning red_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street..._

May finished the last lyric in a mere whisper, and in a split second, her friends screamed and cheered in enthusiasm. The boys nodded thoughtfully. "Great job May! Now it's my turn!" Dawn waltzed onto stage, and May moved her keyboard to Dawn's original position, and Dawn moved to the centre. "Now Misty, if you please," Dawn smiled at Misty as she heard the familiar three beats. And then once again she strummed her electric guitar with the electro playing of May's keyboard.

_(Dawn)_

_You ready?_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,_  
_I wonder how they sleep at night._  
_When the sale comes first,_  
_And the truth comes second,_  
_Just stop for a minute and smile_

_Why is everybody so serious?_  
_Acting so damn mysterious?_  
_Got your shades on your eyes_  
_And your heels so high_  
_That you can't even have a good time_

_(Everyone)_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
_Everybody look to their right (uh)_  
_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_We're paying with love tonight?_

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_  
_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag._

_(Dawn)_

_We need to take it back in time,_  
_When music made us all unite!_  
_And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
_Am I the only one getting tired?_

_Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
_Money can't buy us happiness_  
_Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?_  
_Guarantee we'll be feeling alright._

_(Everyone)_

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
_Everybody look to their right (uh)_  
_Can you feel that (yeah)_  
_We're paying with love tonight?_

_It's not about the money, money, money_  
_We don't need your money, money, money_  
_We just wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag_  
_Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching_  
_Ain't about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling_  
_Wanna make the world dance,_  
_Forget about the price tag. (x2)_

_(Dawn) _

_Yeah yeah_  
_Oh-oh_  
_Forget about the price tag._

"YAY! GO DAWN!" May cheered. Dawn winked and did I thumbs up at Misty. "Let's go Mist!" Misty nodded and grinned broadly before getting up from her drum set and went to the centre.

"And a one, a two, a one, two, three, go!"

With a starting chant by Dawn, Leaf strummed one note on her guitar, and May started playing a tune on her keyboard.

_(Misty)_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa,_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You think I'm always out of line_  
_I'm too fast and falling way behind_  
_Mistakes are made the fault is mine_  
_I'm screwed up but hey this is my life_

_(Everyone)_

_Can you take me as I am_  
_Cause I don't see the point of explaining_  
_If you just don't understand_  
_Cause I can only be what is truly me_

_So what if I'm not you're version of perfect_  
_I'm sorry that wrong just feels so right_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about me_  
_Cause I know who I am inside_

_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa) _  
_I'm a pretty tragedy_  
_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa)_  
_I'm a pretty tragedy_  
_Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa _

_(Misty)_

_I Don't always look before I step_  
_I'm just an extraordinary mess_

_Can you take me as I am_  
_Cause I don't see the point of explaining_  
_If you just don't understand_  
_Cause I can only be what is truly me, ah-ho_

_So what if I'm not you're version of perfect_  
_I'm sorry that wrong just feels so right_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about me_  
_Cause I know who I am inside_

_(Everyone)_

_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa) _  
_A pretty tragedy, I'm a pretty tragedy_  
_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa)_  
_A pretty tragedy, I'm a pretty tragedy_

_For the sake of sanity_  
_I just need some room to breathe_  
_So excuse my apathy_  
_I'm a pretty tragedy_

_So what if I'm not you're version of perfect_  
_I'm sorry that wrong just feels so right_  
_I wouldn't change a thing about me_  
_Cause I know who I am inside_

_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa) yeah_  
_I'm a pretty tragedy_  
_(Who-o-o-oa who-o-o-oa) yeah_  
_I'm a pretty tragedy_

_I'm a pretty tragedy_

"Great job Misty!" the girls all smiled.

"Now it's Leaf's turn!"

Gary smirked as he heard her name. "This will be VERY interesting," he sneered. Leaf stuck out her middle finger as she walked towards the microphone. Sakura was quietly writing stuff down on her clipboard, her Espeon mewing on her shoulder. Leaf grabbed the microphone from the stand and tapped it to make sure it was still in order.

"This is ok, now...let's begin!"

After Misty tapped the three beats, Dawn started strumming her electric guitar, with Misty beating on a snare drum.

_(Leaf)_

_You think I'm pretty_  
_Without any makeup on_  
_You think I'm funny_  
_When I tell the punchline wrong_  
_I know you get me_  
_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_  
_I was alright but things_  
_Were kinda heavy_  
_You brought me to life_  
_Now every February_  
_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_(Everyone)_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_(Leaf)_

_We drove to Cali_  
_And got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and_  
_Built a fort out of sheets_  
_I finally found you_  
_My missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance, until we die_  
_You and I, will be young forever_

_(Everyone)_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_(Leaf)_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Yoooouuu_

_(Everyone)_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm livin' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_  
_No_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me_  
_In my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight) _

As Leaf finished her song, there was loud cheering in the dorm. Sakura then quietly held up scores for them.

_May: 9.5/10_

_Dawn: 9.5/10_

_Misty: 9.5/10_

_Leaf: 9.5/10_

"YES! WE GOT A TOTAL OF 38 OUT OF A POSSIBLE 40!" Misty cried in relief.

"Not bad," Drew remarked, before flipping his hair and smirking, "but I'm sure we can do better!"

"But wait," May said, holding up her finger, 'look outside_it's pitch black. It must be really late. Plus, Sakura needs to go to sleep as well." Sakura and her Espeon nodded simultaniously. Gary groaned in annoyance.

"Dammit, we can't show our stuff!"

Leaf flicked her long hair back and wagged her finger. "Yeah, but you won't be able to 'show your stuff' if Sakura's asleep." Sakura got up and bowed.

"T-thank y-you..." she stuttered as she looked at the boys, "f-for having m-me tonight...bye for now..." she quickly left with her Espeon following her through the door. The almost silent sound of the door closing resonated on the walls of the dorm.

"Well, I'm off to sleep. Did you clean out our rooms?" Misty asked them. The boys nodded and led them into a corridor. "The girls' rooms are on the left. You can sought out your rooms later," Ash said, grinning and acting like a real estate agent.

"I bags the one at the end!" May yelled as she ventured down, "It is like, the biggest room!"

"Oh, that's opposite mine," Drew smirked and watched as May pretended she didn't hear him.

"I'm going in that room!" Dawn pointed to the door next to May's.

"That's opposite Paul's room. How sweet," Gary smirked, and Paul glared at them both.

"Ok, then I'll have the room next to Dawn's," Misty said while entering the room to have a look.

"Next to mine!" Ash holloed, bouncing up and down before getting tripped by Drew.

"Damn the f**k I'm next to I'm-so-handsome-so-all-you-ladies-come-to-me," Leaf groaned. Gary pretended to look hurt.

"W-what? What are you talking about? I-I n-never said s-such things...how could you...say t-that..." he made his way to Leaf and pretended to cry on her shoulder. Scratch that_he was crying_only fake tears instead. Leaf instantly had a red aura surrounding her, and her bangs fell down, covering her face.

"You..." she snarled under her breath, "you...bastard..." in a split second she escaped Gary and started throwing multiple punches and chops at his stomach. She then got out her Pokeball. "Leafeon, let's go! Leaf Blade!" her Leafeon cried out and swiped it's Leaf Blade at Gary, who fell down attempting to clutch his whole body. "Urgh...ah...the pain...THE PAIN!"

"Good job Leafeon," Leaf approved, and hugged her Leafeon lovingly. It cried out in happiness, releasing a Sweet Scent. Everyone except Gary laughed.

"Well anyway, let's go sleep," May said, yawning. The girls nodded and went to get their luggage before entering their respective rooms. The other boys turned off the lights before entering their own rooms. It was all dark...

"Um...hello? Anyone there?" a weak, feeble voice cried forlornly in the dark, "Medic? Please...someone help me?"

Suddenly the light turned on, revealing Leaf coming out her door. "Who's there_oh, it's you, Gary, bye bye!" and with that she switched off the lights and re-entered her room.

"Leaf? Leaf? HELLO? ANYONE?!" Gary resorted to screaming, but there was no reply.

"HELLO?!"

* * *

**Reiko:** **And that, my friends, is a new chapter of Twisted Through Music!**

**Songs:**

**Red by Taylor Swift**

**Price Tag by Jessie J (ft B.O.B)**

**Pretty Tragedy by Nikki Flores**

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**May: Please review or favourite!**


	4. Sing-off Part 2 and a little drama

**Reiko: YYYYYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Boys: What's she so excited about?**

**Reiko: I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK! But...3/4 of the damn thing is wiped out cuz of the hardrive.**

**Girls: At least you can write!**

**Dawn: No need to worry!**

**Boys: Yes need to worry!**

**Reiko: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! D:**

**These are the instruments they play:**

**May: Keyboard/Grand piano and electric guitar**

**Dawn: Electric and normal guitar**

**Misty: Drums and flute**

**Leaf: Normal guitar and violin**

**Drew: keyboard and violin**

**Paul: Electric and normal guitar**

**Ash: Drums and normal guitar**

**Gary: Electric guitar and drums**

**Everyone's smaller pokemon's moves:**

**May:**

**Delcatty: Flamethrower, Blizzard, Assist, DoubleSlap and Thunderbolt **

**Glaceon: Iron Tail, Ice Beam, Ice Shard and Mirror Coat**

**Beautifly: Gust, Silver Wind, Psychic, Aerial Ace**

**Dawn:**

**Piplup: Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Bubblebeam**

**Buneary: Ice Beam, Bounce, Dizzy Punch, Rest**

**Pachirisu: Discharge, Spark, Sweet Kiss, Super Fang**

**Misty:**

**Marill: Bubble, Water Gun, Refresh, Hydro Pump**

**Corsola: Recover, Mirror Coat, Spike Cannon, Bubblebeam**

**Staryu: Swift, Water Gun, Refresh, Rapid Spin**

**Leaf:**

**Leafeon: Leaf Blade, Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Energy Ball**

**Jigglypuff: Sing, Dream Eater, Hyper Voice, Attract**

**Cherubi: Solarbeam, Magical Leaf, Attract, Energy Ball**

**Drew: **

**Roserade: Magical Leaf, Solarbeam, Petal Dance, Stun Spore**

**Masqurain: Silver Wind, Bubble, Hidden Power, Ice Beam**

**Butterfree: Psybeam, Confusion, Protect, Gust**

**Paul:**

**Froslass: Ice Beam, Hail, Ice Shard, Icy Wind**

**Gliscor: X-Scissor, Sandstorm, Knock-off, Guillotine**

**Honchkrow: Night Slash, Dark Pulse, Sky Attack, Aerial Ace**

**Ash (Ash is a special case because he always has Pikachu):**

**Pikachu: Thunderbolt, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack (extra attacks: Thunder, Electro ball, Agility)**

**Gary:**

**Umbreon: Shadow Ball, Psychic, Double Team, Reflect**

**Scizor: Metal Claw, Quick Attack, Swift, Steel Wing**

**Dodrio: Drill Peck, Hyper Beam, Thrash, Tri-attack**

**Sowry for the long intro I just wanted to get their pokemon and instruments clear.**

* * *

There was loud bustling throughout the Dance Theatre as everyone made their way into their designated seats. Gary peered from behind the curtains and smirked as he spotted the four girls at the front of the theatre, right near the foot of the stage.

He dragged himself away from the curtains to face his friends_Drew at the keyboard, Paul at the electric guitar, and Ash at the drums. Sighing with content, he walked over to his normal guitar, lying on a chair. He picked it up, and strummed some of the tunes they would be playing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Ecruteak School of Arts, please settle down!" the stern but melodic voices of the Kimono Girls rang in unison. Almost immediately there was silence.

"I am sure that you are all curious as to why you are here today!" Satsuki called, and smiled as she saw some nods. Then, Sakura went behind the curtains and signalled for the boys to come out, which they did in single file. Gary approached the microphone and said, "Well, most of you guys don't know this, but yesterday, we had a sing-off between us and you lovely ladies down there," he pointed at the girls in the front row, and in response, their pokemon, Delcatty, Buneary, Corsola and Cherubi jumped off their shoulders, landing on the stage and performing a Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Bubblebeam and Solarbeam combination. They cried out in unison before releasing their attacks, hitting Gary in the stomach, making him topple over the stage. The Kimono Girls quietly called for a medic.

Nurse Joy and a Chansey came over, and Chansey used Heal bell. Gary was almost immediately cured. He got up and dusted himself before returning to the stage. Drew replaced Gary at the microphone. "Annnnyyyywayyyy...continuing on, we had a sing-off with the girls of E-01, but we didn't get to perform because it was too late, so...here we are..."

"But before that..." Paul said in a monotone, "Sakura, who was with us, filmed the girls singing, so first we'll be watching a clip on their songs."

And all of a sudden, a huge screen flew down right in front of Paul's face, making his hair blow back slightly before returned to it's original position. He turned and went back to his friends as cool as a Vanilluxe.

The screen started playing the enchanting voice of May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf. Everyone in the room relished the beautiful melodies that rang from the speakers. Even E-02 was amazed.

A second after it finished, everyone in the hall (except May, Dawn, Misty and Leaf and Brianna, Ursula, Macy and Crystal) stood up and screamed for encores, which to the audience's disappointment, the girls could not give because they didn't bring their instruments to the theatre.

"Now, it's our turn! Be amazed my the sound of our music!" Gary yelled into the microphone as the screen rolled up.

"Ok...first up is Drew," Sakura said as she took over the microphone, before moving it backstage.

Drew smirked and he tossed a rose at the girls of E-01 each, making the other girls in the theatre groan in despair. He then made his way in front of his friends, carrying his keyboard with him. He put it down and signalled to Ash to start the beat. Ash nodded back and tapped three times on the snare drum. Drew began a gentle sweet melody before singing.

_(Drew)_

_We got our eyes wide open, feeling like we are almost there._  
_Words unspoken disappearing in the air_

Ash began to beat loudly on his drums, and Gary and Paul began strumming their guitars.

_All I see is you and I_  
_You're the only lifeline that I need tonight_  
_I'm letting go__._

_(Everyone)_

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_  
_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night_  
_This is why we came yeah_  
_I can feel it in my veins_  
_So this is what it feels like_  
_Right place the right time_

_(Drew)  
_  
_Loud explosions only you and I can hear_  
_Doors fly open, you're the cure for all my fears_  
_All I see is you and I_  
_You're the only lifeline that I need tonight_  
_I'm letting go._

_(Everyone)_

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_  
_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night_  
_This is why we came yeah_  
_I can feel it in my veins_  
_So this is what it feels like_  
_Right place the right time with you_  
_Right place the right time with you_  
_Right place the right time._

_Right here and now feels like forever_  
_Never touch the ground when we're together_  
_Right here and now feels like forever, forever, forever, forever, forever_

_(Drew)_

_So this is what it feels like_  
_Being at the right place the right time_

Everyone in the theatre began cheering and calling out their support.

_I'm hanging on for dear life_  
_Hoping we can make this a long night._  
_(Oh)_  
_Right place the right time_  
_(Oh)_  
_Right place the right time_  
_(Oh)_  
_Right here and now feels like forever (right place, the right time)_  
_Never touch the ground when we are together_  
_Right here and now feels like forever_  
_Right place the right time._

Everyone erupted into large cheers, and Drew bowed before folding up his keyboard and switched places with Paul. He stared blankly at Ash, and Ash took it as a cue for him to start the beats. After the three beats, Paul's normal guitar harmonised with Drew's soft keyboard playing.

_(Paul)_

_Give me love like her,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_

_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_(Everyone)_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, give me love,_

_(Paul)_

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_

_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

_(Everyone)_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

After this, all the boys' voices dropped into a whisper as they harmonised the lyrics in unison.

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (love me, love me, love me)._

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love, love me),_  
_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (give me love)._

_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

After Paul's performance, everyone danced and clapped like a a gong. Dawn whispered to May, "You know, it's so weird how Paul sings all these sweet love songs filled with emotion, but normally he never seems to be emotional." May put her finger on her chin before whispering back, "It must just be our imagination. How could PAUL feel emotion?"

_How could PAUL feel emotion?_

_How could PAUL feel emotion?_

_I wonder..._

Dawn shook her head so the thoughts would go out of her head, and she saw that Paul switched positions with Gary after Gary moved to play the drums in Ash's place. Ash energetically ran up to the microphone and giving everyone a thumbs up, rousing a huge roar of applause.

"Well, there's Ash for you, always getting the audience fired up before he sings," Paul said boredly. Dawn tilted her head and stared at him, and it wasn't long before he noticed. He threw her a death glare, and she immediately twitched with fright and turned abruptly away. Paul 'hmf'ed before focusing on his electric guitar.

Ash cheered and gave a thumbs up to Gary, signalling for the three beats to start. After the last beat Ash began strumming his guitar.

_(Ash)_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_(Look) I'm betting you like people_  
_And I'm betting you love freak mode_  
_And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls_  
_And stroke your little ego_  
_I bet you I'm guilty your honor_  
_That's just how we live in my genre_  
_Who in the hell done paved the road wider?_  
_There's only one flo, and one rida_  
_I'm a damn shame_  
_Order more champagne, pull a damn hamstring_  
_Tryna put it on ya_  
_Bet your lips spin back around corner_  
_Slow it down baby take a little longer_

_(Everyone)  
_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

Everyone started whistling.

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_(Ash)_

_It's like everywhere I go_  
_My whistle ready to blow_  
_Shawty don't leave a note_  
_She can get any by the low_  
_Told me she's not a pro_  
_It's okay, it's under control_  
_Show me soprano, 'cause girl you can handle_  
_Baby we start snagging, you come up in part clothes_  
_Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road_  
_Show me your perfect pitch, you got it my banjo_  
_Talented with your lips, like you blew out a candle_  
_So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music_  
_Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it_  
_Give me the perfect pitch, ya never lose it_

_(Everyone)_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby_

_(Ash)_

_Go girl you can twerk it_  
_Let me see you whistle while you work it_  
_I'mma lay it back, don't stop it_  
_'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it on me_  
_Now, shawty let that whistle blow-oh, oh oh_  
_Yeah, baby let that whistle blow-oh oh!_

_(Everyone)_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Let me know_  
_Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it_  
_And we start real slow_  
_You just put your lips together_  
_And you come real close_  
_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_  
_Here we go_

_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whi-whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby,_  
_Whistle baby, whistle baby_

After Ash finished the last lyric, there was a humongous roar in the room. Ash threw a peace sign at everyone and replaced Gary to his original spot. Gary walked up to the microphone after grabbing his electric guitar and smirked, though he somehow managed to smirk while flashing his snow white teeth. Gary then held his hand to Ash, who beat the three beats. Paul and Gary played a beat of their guitars, Drew played a catchy tune on the keyboard, and Ash was beating a moderate pace.

_(Gary)_

_You're a troublemaker_  
_You're a troublemaker..._  
_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl_

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_  
_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_  
_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_  
_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..._

_(Everyone)_

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker!_

_(Gary)_

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_  
_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_  
_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_  
_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..._

_(Everyone)_

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah_  
_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._  
_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_  
_And I wanna know..._

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_(Gary)  
_  
_Maybe I'm insane_  
_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_  
_Thinking one day we gon' change_  
_But you know just how to work that back_  
_And make me forget my name_  
_What the hell you do I won't remember_  
_I'll be gone until November_  
_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_  
_Typical middle name is Prada_  
_Fit you like a glove, girl_  
_I'm sick of the drama_  
_You're a troublemaker_  
_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_  
_And I can't even explain why_  
_(Yeah!)_

_(Everyone)_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_  
_Troublemaker_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_  
_My mind keeps saying,_  
_"Run as fast as you can"_  
_Troublemaker_  
_I say, "I'm done," but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._  
_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_(Gary)_

_Troublemaker_

There was loud thunder-like applause in the theatre as the night fell. Sakura, who was grading their scores held up their results_the exact same as the girls. "Congratulations! You got 38 out of a possible 40...the same your other roommates got yesterday..." Sakura murmured the last bit under her breath. All the boys sighed in exasperation.

"I had at least hoped that we would have gotten better!" Gary moaned. Drew was walking by with Paul when he slapped Gary's back to cheer him up.

'OOWWWIIIIIEEEEE! THAT STUNG LIKE F**K!" Gary screamed. Of course, they were unaware that they were in a huge dance theatre, with all the students, and also all the Kimono Girls.

"Mr Oak, how dare you speak such language in a proper elegant school! I shall deduct a point from your end-of-year exam, and your grandfather will be getting a call from me!" Satsuki exclaimed, her Jolteon crying out in agreement, Gary's shoulders slumped.

"Oh...f**k..."

"MAKE THAT 2 POINTS OFF YOUR EXAM MR OAK!"

* * *

"Well, that's another day over," May sighed to her friends as they snuggled into the couches while watching a boring news flash about the internal organs of a salmon. The girls nodded in response. It had been three days. Three days since they left home. And, three days since they came to this school. Suddenly, May looked up a the wall clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh no! It's midnight! We better get to sleep!" All the other girls looked at each other in horror before dashing off to get changed and go to bed. They emerged from they rooms in their pjs. May had a red Pj with pokeballs on it. Dawn had a pink lace nightie. Misty had a blue Pj with rain drops, and Leaf had green Pjs with a leaf print.

"Good night guys!" they giggled in unison as they heard a few grunts from the opposing sides of the rooms. They then nodded at each other and blew kisses at each other before reentering their rooms to have a relaxing sleep.

Meanwhile...

Paul was in his room, going through his album book. His room was completely black. Black wallpaper, black lamps, even a black bed structure with a black mattress and a black quilt and pillow. He had turned off his light so his friends would think he would be sleeping, but he did have a small flashlight that worked quite well.

He flicked through the book with his thin fingers, his heart breaking at every single picture. He hadn't opened that book in ages. For some reason, he felt an extreme urge to open up the book again. He had tried to shake it off, but somehow, ever since _she _came, life wasn't the same. He always remembered times with 'her'. Lust-filled, passionate times that only resulted in heartbreak.

He recalled all the times he had with 'her'. Her smile, her blossom pink lips, her long smooth hair. He remembered holding her soft delicate hand, while absorbing the fresh aroma from her hair. She would whisper words he would die for, but it was never true. She never loved him. She never cared.

He blinked as he realised he had salty tears running down his cheeks. He wiped them up in anger on how he could be so weak to cry for love. He let one final exasperated gasp before staring at one of the photos.

Navy hair. Navy eyes. She looked exactly like Dawn.

* * *

**Reiko: FINALLY FINISHED! I'M SO SORRY I TOOK FOREVER ON THAT ONE!**

**Songs:**

**Right Place the Right Time by Olly Murs**

**Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

**Whistle by Flo Rida**

**Troublemaker by Olly Murs**

**Hey is it just me, or does Drew or Gary sound like Maroon 5 or Olly Murs?**


	5. Weekends - Pool, Mall, Sleepover

**Reiko: Hey ya'll!**

**May: Hey guys!**

**Drew: Where did that green haired green eyed guy go?**

**May: Don't you mean yourself?**

**Drew: What? -looks at self- I meant that C-c-i-lin guy?**

**May: Who?**

**Reiko: You mean Cilan?**

**Drew: Yeah.**

**Reiko: He's in the kitchen cooking with Brock. Best chefs ever!**

**Drew: I see...**

**Reiko: Let us see...**

**May: The lunch is yummy chicken noodles!**

**Reiko: YAY LETS CONTINUE WITH THE STORY AND EAT! I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SOMEWHAT PARTIALLY FILLER AND CONTAINS SOME GORE. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL, PLEASE TURN AWAY NOW.**

* * *

Ash stretched and got out of his bed, which had a blue quilt with a typical red and white Pokeball on it. Pikachu felt the vibrations on the bed and leapt up to elegantly land on his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu," Ash greeted with enthusiasm, which Pikachu responded by grinning and gave him a thumbs up. Ash got changed into a loose white shirt with black baggy pants. "So, up for an amazing day of relaxation today?" he danced around the room and leapt on his bed face-down. "Ah, you gotta love the weekends."

His Pikachu cheered as he patted his trainer's head. Ash slightly turned his head to see the time, and his eyes opened wide.

"WHAT! NO! 9:00AM? SHOOT I'M SUPPOSE TO GO OUT WITH THE BOYS AT 9:05!" Ash fretted about, brushing his teeth, washed his face and brushed his hair in three seconds flat. "I'M READY!" he yelled before dashing out the door. Pikachu shook its head in embarassment as it leapt onto its trainer's shoulder with it's amazing speed.

In no time at all, Ash was in the kitchen clutching his temples panting like he just ran the marathon non-stop. There was a moment pause before a graceful voice hit his ears.

"Ash? What are you doing here so early?" Misty exclaimed with her Staryu at her feet. She was wearing a cyan shirt that said I HEART THE SEA, denim shorts, and white earphones connected to a ipod shuffle. Ash immediately narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean early? It's like, 9:01am for heavens sake!" At this, Misty burst out laughing and pointed to the wall clock. Ash's eyes literally popped out its sockets as he saw the hour hand pointing at 6, and the minute hand at 3. **(AN: It's 6:15am)**

"W-what! B-but m-my clock! I-it said..."

"9:01am?"

"How did you know?"

"Simple. You told me when I asked you why you were so early," Misty said a matter-of-factly. Ash felt face-down onto the floor groaning in embarrassment. Misty laughed heartily before returning to the kitchen bench to cut some apples. Ash got to his senses, he perked up and pointed at her. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked suspiciously. Misty shrugged and cooly replied, "I normally get up early to wake the girls, but even I on weekends I catch up to my early sleeping habits. Anyway, what are you doing today?"

Ash placed his index finger on his chin and thought deeply, "Well...the boys and I normally go to the park to play football and such. After that we go to the music store to check up on our instruments." Misty nodded and said, "We girls always go to the pool_especially when it's hot." She walked over to four multi-coloured bags and placed a small container of apples in each.

After talking for another hour, May and her Glaceon came into the kitchen and ran up to Misty to bid her good morning.

"Hey May, can you help me out here?" Misty asked, and pointed at a whitish mix, "I want Glaceon to freeze up this ice cream." May nodded and ordered for Glaceon to use Ice Beam at the mix, which it did in no problem. Misty patted the Fresh Snow pokemon on the head before scooping some ice cream into a bowl and giving it the May.

Ash pouted and begged for some ice cream, which Misty gave him. Soon, everyone else came into the living room and Misty gave them all ice cream before digging her head into a brochure she picked up at the administration.

"Hey girls! There's a place called Ecruteak Aquatic Centre around here! We can go swimming there after you finished your ice cream!" Misty cried with her voice slightly muffled due to the fact her head was literally stuck inside the pamplet. All the girls and their pokemon cheered and they gulped down their ice cream in one shot before grabbing their separate bags and dashing out the room. Misty sweatdropped and hurriedly put the bowls in the dishwasher, grabbed her bag and dashed off after her friends.

"Hey, how about we go as well?" Ash suggested, and all his friends blinked at him.

"You like that Misty girl don't you Ashy-boy?" Gary smirked at Ash, joined by his Scizor. He blushed like crazy and immediately denied it.

"W-what are you talking about?! I was just thinking that our normal routine is always the same, so why don't we change it just for today? Plus, it's awfully hot outside and..." Ash said nervously while fumbling with his shirt. All his friends laughed and nodded their heads.

"Alright then, it's agreed," Drew confirmed and laughed as he heard Gary mumbling under his breath about playing a prank on Leaf.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Misty yelled in ecstasy as she leaped off the diving board, her cerulean eyes sparkling with delight. Her orange hair flew against gravity and she landed into the refreshing pool of water. She sighed in pleasure as the cool water engulfed her body and smiled brightly at her friends above on the board.

"Great dive Misty! I would expect that from you! Now it's my turn!" May sang in a posh voice and she leapt off the board and gracefully landed into the water. Dawn followed suit. But Leaf...

"I SAID FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT JUMPING O-OF...AT...T-THIS H-HEIGHT!" she shrieked in horror. Her friends rolled their eyes at Leaf's fear of heights and continued to encourage her to come down but to no avail.

"Then why did you come with us to the Aquatic Centre?"

"How would I know if we were going to jump off this...THING!"

"MISS LEAF GREEN FOR THE LAST TIME YOU ARE COMING DOWN NO MATTER WHAT!" Misty yelled, and to which Leaf shook her head again.

Leaf stared at the water below her. It was only around...three, four, five metres? And yet, it look like she was on the summit of Mount Fuji parachuting down without a parachute. Her knees began to wobble and her vision started blurring.

"N-no...I CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed.

"Too bad, you'll have to," a husky voice whispered into her ear before the 'voice' pushed her down.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she howled as she plummeted down the board and clutched her knees tightly, "Oh...goodbye cruel world...I would first like to thank all my wonderful friends for being at my side 24/7, and I wish that they can have good luck for the rest of their lives. I would also like to thank my dog and cat for being such faithful pets...oh and also dear old Ms Dai, my dear kindergarten teacher who gave me 100% percent for all tests just to make me happy...and also..."

She landed in the water with a loud and most un-elegant _KASPLOSH. _She frantically swam for the surface and as her head reached above the water, she literally ran on water towards the poolside.

"I'm alive...I'M ALIVE!" and she was about to kiss the pool grounds before she smelt the horrible smell of chlorine and turned away, her eyes deadly and unforgiving. "WHO IS THE FOOL THAT PUSHED ME DOWN TO MY ALMOST CERTAIN DEATH?! REVEAL YOURSELF AT ONCE!"

A chuckle was heard from behind her, and with her sharp movements, she raised her fist and punched behind her, and she smirked when she felt the impact. But it was immediately wiped off her face, when the 'thing' grabbed her and began pulling her back. She turned her head and snarled when she saw Gary.

"Oak, release me from your clutches at once!" He only shook his head and was about to throw her in before she twisted herself and flung him into the water instead. Her black belt magically appeared again and she smirked as her friend cheered from the pool.

"Looks like Oak's revenge failed," Paul said boredly he appeared with Drew and Ash in their swimmers from the boys' changeroom. The other girls gaped at them and pointed at them as if they were pests. "And what are you doing here?"

"Swimming of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that we have free lives here..." Drew said while flicking his hair, in which May glared at him and they started bickering about human rights. Leaf turned her attention to Gary, who have gotten out of the pool, and they began a full on karate battle on the slippery poolside. Of course, Leaf, being the black belt, followed a punch with a kick, and sent him flying. And he unfortunately **(AN: But so VERY fortunately for us!) **bumped into Drew's back, and as he was bickering with May, he got pushed up against her **(AN: In their swimmers! Think of the bare skin O_O I'm so perverted no?)**.

Gary and Drew fell on top of May since she was still in the water, and they yelled in unison before plunging deeper into the water.

May emerged first, spitting out water and getting out of the pool cursing under her breath. "Geez, boys these days..." Drew and Gary came out all wet, with their hair sticking to their face and they flicked their hair so the water flew off them. A few other girls swimming in the pool in skimpy bikinis immediately swooned at them and starts throwing flirtatious looks at them. Gary, of course, winked at them, while Drew flicked his hair and walked off.

Leaf laughed as one of skimpy bikini girl's boyfriend came over and slapped Gary. Her attention was diverted towards two young girls_one was evidently older, and was pushing the other girl down into the pool and laughing cruelly. The younger girl was crying out for help which was muffled due to the water flowing into her mouth as she gasped for air.

Leaf couldn't help but start running towards them and pulling back the older girl and lifting the younger girl up from the waters. Leaf winced at her horrible condition. Her body was going limp and she had several wounds and bruises on her arms and legs. She was barely breathing.

"WHAT ON F*CKING EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" she yelled at the older girl. The older girl laughed and kicked Leaf on the leg. She wobbled, but stood stable and asked the girl in her arms gently where her parents were.

The older girl tried to kick her again, but May, Misty and Dawn had noticed the commotion and held her back.

"LET ME GO YOU PATHETIC B*TCHES!" she yelled as she writhed around like a frantic drunk Magikarp. But they held on tightly.

"Woah, woah language lady," Misty said as she wagged her finger at the girl, who snarled and tried to bite her finger.

"NOW STOP IMMEDIATELY!" the lifeguard yelled as he got off from his high chair and pointed at the writhing girl, "you have tried to drown an innocent girl," he pointed at the little girl Leaf rescued, who was now with her parents, before pointing back at her, "That is offense number 104, and you shall be led out of this pool immediately! Where are your parents?"

"Haven't got any ol' parents," she laughed bitterly, "They both died when I was a baby." By now, the whole situation had caused a huge commotion, and surrounding swimmers came to examine what was going on. "Why did you attack this girl?" the lifeguard demanded. She only flung her head back in a haunting laugh.

"HA. Because she looked weak."

"Your logic baffles me," May twitched with distaste. The girl only proceeded to laugh and twist her way out of May, Misty and Dawn's grip and made a mad run towards the young girl, who cried in help. Her parents tried to lift her up, but the girl was too fast and tackled her, pulling her hair out and gnawing at her skin.

"Security!" the lifeguard screamed, and four officers fully packed with guns, capsicum spray and tasers came and easily pulled the mad girl off the weaker younger girl, who began crying and left the pool with her parents. "You are officially under arrest, madam," an officer announced, and handcuffed her arms before attempting to walk her out of the swimming centre.

However, with one of her feet, she grasped a gun from a policeman's belt and shot herself right on the heart. Everyone gasped as she fell into the pool. Blood poured from her like a waterfall, colouring the pool a musty red. "Haha...ha...now...you...can't...make...me...suffe r...any ...more...now...I...shall...be...free..." with her last words, her body floated up to the surface and the life drained from her eyes.

Everybody winced at the grotesque sight. Her body was skinny and mangled, and her thick matted earth brown hair was covered in dirt and leaves, which drifted into the pool. A single bullet wound was on her chest, and blood was continually following, although in smaller clumps.

"She made an foolish choice. She chose to die instead of living in jail," the policemen concluded. He and his comrades got out a stretcher and heaved the dead girl onto it. They then covered her body with a spotless white shroud, which was immediately blemished due to the blood, and walked out the swimming centre. "Well...that was one heck of an suicide..." Gary remarked as he and his friends came towards the girls.

"You saw everything?"

"Everything."

"EVERYTHING?"

"Everything."

After much discussion on the events, the girls decided to go with the boys to the music store.

* * *

"We're here!" Ash said, pointing to a shop in the huge mall Ecruteakia. When they entered, May closed her eyes and absorbed the fresh aroma of lavender. She opened them again and grinned cheerfully. "This place makes me feel like I'm in a fresh grassy meadow filled with lavender flowers, feeling the soft breeze caress my face..."

"Who knew May could be so poetic?" Leaf muttered to Misty, and they quietly giggled. The boys immediately went to the back of the store, and the girls lingered around at the front of the store. "OMG GUYS I FOUND THE CUTEST GUITAR PICKS IN THE WORLD!" Dawn exclaimed, drawing attention from around the store.

"Dawn, shut up. What is it?" Dawn grinned and pointed to an array of guitar picks. May and Leaf quietly squealed and all picked their favourite. May got a gradiant black to red guitar pick with a black and red butterfly on it to match her red, white and black electric guitar, while Leaf picked a gradiant green to white pick with a leaf on it. Dawn's eyes sparkled at their choices and immediately picked a hot pink pick with a diamond on it.

"Hey guys, do you think this would be a good pair of drumsticks?" Misty called as she held up wooden drumsticks, "I left my spare pair at the gym, so I wanna buy a new pair of drumsticks just incase my old ones break." The girls nodded their approval, and Misty went off the the counter. Leaf then wandered off to the string section to browse on some violin strings.

After they did some browsing a buying, they went to the back of the store, which was separated by a curtain, where the boys were getting their instruments checked up by four women, all wearing clothes with VERY less coverage: Crop tops, short shorts etc. They were flirting with the boys even though they were almost twice as old, much to the girls' disgust.

"Hey guys, you done yet?" Misty said, tapping her foot, "We finished our shopping already and its like, 2 pm." All the other girls nodded. The women scowled at them. "Are these your girlfriends?" they asked dangerously. The girls immediately perked up and sweatdropped and laughed nervously. The boys shook their heads. "Nope, they are just our roommates," Drew informed.

"Oh, I didn't know you had _roommates,_" the ladies exaggerated the 'roommates' bit and glared at the girls in a way of saying 'back off sister, he's mine, and MINE alone.' The boys and girls sweatdropped at the obvious danger in their tone.

"ANYWAY, Drew dear, here's your violin, I will look forward to seeing you again!" one of the women exclaimed, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Drew nervously thanked her and packed away his violin.

"Oh, Paul darling, I checked up your two guitars, I await your next arrival!" another woman purred. Paul twitched and left to find his two guitar cases.

"Now, Ash, my dearest one, here is your guitar. Please come back soon..." the third woman said seductively. Ash nervously smiled and dashed off to pack his guitar.

"Gary Gary, my my, look how much you've grown since last week! Oh my my my..." the right-most woman fawned over him before handing him his guitar. Gary ignored her and walked off. The women glared at the girls, and they fearfully disappeared behind the curtain. After the boys payed for the check-up, they left to go back to campus.

* * *

"You know, today kind of reminded me of...my life..." Leaf said quietly when everyone sat in a circle in their living room at night. All the boys curiously tilted their head and signalled for her to continue, though all the girls stayed calm and collected as they understood. Leaf nodded in response to the boys.

"Today, when I saw that girl harassing the other girl, it reminded me of when I was young, around 4-5 years of age. You see, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father...kind of blamed me for her death. But he wasn't angry then, after all, he knew that you can't control fate." All the boys nodded understandingly. "However, he was so depressed that my mother died, that he started to go to bars and pubs 24/7. He would get so drunk when he got home, that he would break all the plates in the kitchen while cooking."

"But, afterwards, he became permanantly drunk. I remember when I would have a bath, my father would go into my bathroom and push my head underwater so I couldn't breath, no air, oxygen, or anything to give me relief." The boys related the swimming pool incident to the story.

"For years, I learned to be extra careful around him. I would always make sure he got what he wanted. Even though he would lash out at me all the time. One day, he beat me in public, and he was sent to the mental health care centre after I told the officers his condition. After that...well I moved in with the girls. They've been my family ever since." The girls 'aww'ed and gathered around for a group hug.

"Aww...how touching!" Gary taunted. The girls dispersed to murder-glare him.

"Um...Gary...I wouldn't say that if I were_" Drew murmured, before stopping short at a piercing howl. The howl of Gary Oak when he had just been punched in the face by four girls. The girls blew their knuckles in sync before heading towards their bedrooms.

"GUYS! I JUST THOUGHT SOMETHING AWESOME! HOW ABOUT A SLEEPOVER IN MY ROOM?" Dawn yelled excitedly, her eyes glittering like two jewels.

**(AN: The type of eyes when Candice first sees Dawn's winter clothes (in anime - episode name - Classroom Training))**

The other girls squealed and dashed off into their rooms, almost immediately emerging from their rooms in their pyjamas, each clutching a big pillow and dragging their bedcovers, and disappearing behind the door of Dawn's room. The boys were silently listening to the girls going, "AH! NAIL POLISH PARTY! PILLOW FIGHT! SCARY STORIES! AHHH!"

"Well, that's girls for you," Paul said in a monotone.

"Feel bad for you Paul. You have to put up with THAT during the night," Ash said with pity. Paul just muttered incoherent words before walking into his bedroom.

"Well, that's Paul for you," Ash said imitating the monotone voice Paul had used before. The other boys laughed lightly before going to their separate rooms.

* * *

"...so then the girl creeped up the stairs of the rundown supposedly haunted house. Each step she took, the stairs creaked and groaned," Dawn whispered to her friends, a torch underneath her face. "When she got to the top of the stairs, she was met with a horrible sight. A blood-splattered skeleton, with a single hole in the skull, was hanging on a rope suspended from the ceiling, swing _slowly _side to side." Dawn's voice began to quicken, and the other girls looked on in fright.

"She sharply turned to her left and **shrieked** at a ripped still pulsing heart, with** thick** crimson blood dripping out, _slowly_ getting devoured by **thousands** of mice. In panic, she turned to her right and **screamed** as a resurrected mummy, with rotten bandages falling from its body, began _slowly_ walking towards her. With no choice, she turned to run back down the steps, but then she saw a moldy-green bony hand as cold as ice touch her shoulder. She tried to turn, but she found herself petrified. The hand began to move away, and suddenly, she felt a sharp metal impact at the back of her head, and all turned **BLACK**." Dawn ended the scary story with a sudden loud 'BLACK', making all her friends yelp in shock.

"Wow...I'm sweating a waterfall. Dawn, you are the best scary story-teller in the world!" May exclaimed, shivering under her red bedcovers. Leaf and Misty nodded, beads of sweat were evident on their foreheads. Dawn held up her head proudly. "Of course! What would you expect from a person like me?"

"Pink puffy dresses, pink lace, pink big bows, pink necklaces, pink earrings, pink anklets, pink bracelets, pink boas, pink poodles...that kind of stuff," Misty said while counting her fingers. Dawn puffed up her cheeks in annoyance. "First, I am not Little Miss Pink, second, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" she stated.

Misty rolled her eyes and stated a-matter-of-factly, "There is no such Little Miss called Little Miss Pink." May and Leaf snorted with laughter as Dawn murder-glared Misty.

"What's next on our list?" May inquired curiously. Dawn immediately snapped out of her murderous demeanour and magically got out a scroll/rolled up piece of paper from out of nowhere. "AHEM. Lets see...nail polish party...done," the girls smiled and displayed their newly coloured nails at each other. Misty had crackle sea-blue nails with small dark blue teardrops, Leaf had sunshine-yellow with glow-in-the-dark green leaves, May had strawberry-smelling red with tiny fake rubies, and Dawn had light pink with a glittery silver crown.

"Next, we did our pillow fight..." Dawn squinted her eyes at her friends as she manoeuvred the torch so that the whole room could be somewhat seen. Her friends laughed nervously at the sight of many feathers on the floor of Dawn's bedroom. "Moving on...we played Truth or Dare...that was SO boring...next...well...SCARY STORIES!" Dawn immediately had blue eyeshadow under her eye and it seemed as if she were a giant looming over the rest of the girls surrounded by a dark evil aura.

"Um...Dawn..." May, Misty and Leaf murmured while sweat-dropping, "Could you please um...shrink?" The next second, Dawn was back to normal.

"Hey guys, do you wanna sleep? There's no more things on the list. Plus...I'm getting...awfully...sleeeeeepyyyyyyyy..." and with that, Dawn fell down on the carpet floor in a deep sleep.

"Whose gonna be the Prince that rescues Sleeping Dawn from 100 years of sleep?" May joked, but she sweatdropped when she found everyone else on the floor sleeping. "Meh, I guess I'll be the only one actually sleeping in a bed," she leapt onto the bed and felt her eyes getting heavier before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Reiko: Like I said. Extremely filler. But a teensy bit important towards the story line. It may have been a little gory with all the death and stuff.**

**May: Reiko is thinking about writing a new story! She wants people's opinion so please put their opinion in the reviews!**

**1. Continue with Twisted Through Music**

**2. Continue with Changed to the Elite**

**3. Start a new story (please choose any story I have in mind on my profile)**

**Thank you and please read and review!**


	6. Sundays

**Reiko: SO GUYS. IT HAS BEEN DECIDED.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Reiko: Well...**

******I plan to finish off two chapters of TTM (including this one), then start on Under the Sea, and then a chapter of Dead Pounding Heart, then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH, ********then TTM, then UtS, then DPH...then...TTM...then...you are getting...VERY...sleepyyyyyyyy... -falls onto the ground in a deep sleep-**

******Everyone: ...**

**Director: -glasses glint- Lady Reiko needs her wake-up coffee.**

**One out of a million servants: Yes sir! -gets strangely bubbly coffee and Reiko is reawakened-**

**Reiko: -gets up- WOOHOO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Director: Unfortunately, the wake-up coffee will give her 10 minutes of evilness.**

**Everyone: Oh no...**

**Reiko: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WITH THIS WAND! -holds up some random stick- I SHALL...-static screen-**

**Director: -screen goes back to normal and Director appears- Please stand by. Lady Reiko has read many Contestshipping fanfictions, so she has gotten extremely pumped up. Please stand by.**

**Drew and May: O_O''' -shuffles away from each other-**

**Reiko: -twitch- NOOOOO DREW AND MAY BELONG TOGETHER!**

**Drew and May: ...**

**Reiko: NOOOOOO DREW HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Drew: ?**

**Reiko:T_T**

**Drew and May: Um...**

**Reiko: THIS FANFICTION IS SOOOO CUTE! KYAAAAAA! T^T**

**Drew and May: -_-...she was reading a fanfiction?**

**Reiko: OMG THIS MAKE-OUT SCENE IS SO SWEET! KYAAAAAAA! **

**Director: -glasses glint- -leads Drew and May into a closet- This is extremely unfortunate for the both of you, but Lady Reiko requests that you two make out for an hour in this closet. Unfortunately, you are being filmed to make sure you actually kiss. -pushes them both in- -turns to audience- This is what Reiko turns into after drinking wake-up coffee and reading contestshipping fanfictions.**

**Drew and May: -faint muffled voice- YA COULD HAVE JUST POURED COLD WATER OVER HER.**

**Reiko: NOOOO I'M TOO PRECIOUS. ANYWAY ON WITH DA STORY! -gleams at footage of Drew and May making out-**

**Note: I soughta re-edited some things. So now, their ages have changed. YUP YUP THEY ARE YOUNGER. **

**So now its:**

**May, Fifteen and a half**

**Dawn, Fifteen and a half**

**Misty, Sixteen and a half**

**Leaf, Sixteen**

**Drew, Sixteen and a half**

**Paul, Seventeen and a half**

**Ash, Seventeen**

**Gary, Seventeen**

**Also: **

**I have been confiscated from ma comp, so I think I can only update on weekends. SORRY.**

* * *

"Mrrp mrrp mrr_"

"ARGH! STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Paul groaned as he slammed his palm against the metal box, breaking it in the process. He growled at the sight of the shattered clock and left the comfort of his bed to pick up the pieces, before slamming them in the bin. He hurriedly slipped on a dark blue shirt, a black jacket and indigo pants. He walked towards across his room and glared at the calendar, before drawing a cross on the current date. Then, he let out his Froslass.

"Hmph," he muttered, observing his pokemon before exiting the darkness of his room. He squinted his eyes to adjust to the morning light flooding throughout the dorm room. With his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the kitchen, where he was greeted by six pairs of eyes, not including the six pokemon that sat obediently beside them. "Hey Paul, the girls made us some eggs and bacon," Drew said, before pointing to the smaller portion of two untouched plates, "that's yours, and the other one is Ash's...but goodness...how long does that guy take?"

"SORRY GUYS!" Ash yelled as he made a mad dash towards the kitchen with his Pikachu, his hair in a huge mess, and his clothes ruffled and crumpled. Dawn and her Buneary immediately freaked out.

"OMG. YOU NEED A MAKEOVER!" she screamed, her eyes blazing with flames as she and Buneary swiftly dashed towards Ash with a brush and a iron. She fretted over everything single knot in his hair, and every single wrinkle in his clothes. "OMG LOOK AT THE STATE OF YOUR HAIR! OMG SO MANY KNOTS! URGH THIS ONE IS TOUGH! GRR SERIOUSLY HOW MANY KNOTS ARE IN YOUR HAIR? IS THAT LICE I SEE? YUCK! DISGUSTING! OMG SERIOUSLY, WHEN DO YOU IRON YOUR CLOTHES? AND WHEN DO YOU WASH THEM? THE STATE OF IT_ I SPY WITH MY LITTLE PRETTY EYE IS THAT A CHOCOLATE STAIN? SERIOUSLY! THE STATE OF YOU!" The girls sweatdropped at Dawn's overreaction and tried desperately to calm her down from her fashion-disaster mode.

The rest of the boys except Paul burst into laughter. Paul was just there standing, blinking at the frenzied blunette.

After they calmed down Dawn, and Ash's hair was brushed and he changed clothes, they all sat around the kitchen table silently munching on their breakfast. "Well, I'm off to brush my teeth!" May interrupted the silence, as she dumped her dishes in the dishwasher and walked towards the her room to do her toiletries. Dawn, Leaf and Misty left after a few minutes.

After half and hour, everyone was gathered around the kitchen table playing cards, when suddenly the PA rang.

"Attention all students," everyone looked up at the familiar sound of Satsuki's voice, "there will be an assembly at the Ecruteak Dance Theatre at noon sharp regarding your mid-year examinations," groans went around, "as always, we expect you to be on the best of your behaviour. Thank you." There was a clicking sound as she hung up the PA.

Ash immediately freaked out and started ranting about how he didn't study for all these subjects and how he felt so lucky that this school only gave dorm marks for skill in music. Misty whacked his head with her oh SO famous **(AN: Or should I say, Infamous?)** mallet and lectured him harshly on how he needs to study rigorously in all subjects to be successful in the future and all that stuff.

"Well...its 11:45 approx so I suggest we leave in five minutes," Gary remarked, checking his diamond studded 21 carat gold watch. The girls took this time to brush up on their appearance, while the boys stayed as they were. Afterwards, they went to the 5th floor lobby and went down the elevator to the ground floor, where they met the other members of the Elite Building. The E-02 gang? Not so enthusiastic to see the girls, but for the boys they immediately rushed by their sides and start swooning like old men that had stayed the whole night at the club drinking high level alcohol spirits.

E-03 made their way towards the girls and re-introduced themselves. Gary was continually throwing envious looks at the guy named 'Red' who was chatting with Leaf about their favourite artists and songs. Drew just smirked, and just to piss Gary off, he muttered, "What a cute couple. They should SO get together. Hmm...I wonder when the wedding's gonna be_" he ducked swiftly to dodge Gary arm that came swinging down at his words.

"My favourite flowers are roses!" May's cheery voice rang out amongst the crowd, and Drew's head jolted suddenly. He turned around to look at her, and strangely, it was as if it was only them two surrounded by a blinding light, with her laughing and him confused. He shook his head to shake him out of the reverie and smirked, before tossing a rose to her direction.

For her it was a shock. After she had announced to Brendan to her favourite flowers were roses (after Brendan said his were sunflowers, perhaps because his pokemon was a Sunflora?), a rose landed right in her hand. She turned towards the direction the rose came, and blushed when she saw Drew smirk and turn away to talk to Gary. Observing the rose, she saw that unlike the roses Drew had given her and her friends on the day when the boys sang their songs in the sing-off, it was thornless and a deep luscious red, instead of having a thorn or two and the rose being faint pinkish red.

May blushed a vibrant red when she realised_red thornless roses_love...WHAT!? She cursed at herself for thinking that Drew would actually...love her? Of course, after she got the rose, she had forgotten that she was talking to Brendan.

"Um...Earth to May?" he murmured, and May switched to reality. She muttered quiet apologies before staying silent. It was getting a tiny bit awkward because of the fact that she was seemingly daydreaming after receiving a rose from Drew.

"...don't fall in love with him...please?" Brendan whispered. May immediately turned crimson.

"W-what do you mean? I-I..."

"I can see it...you're thinking about him alot. Don't think he's one of those guys that seem like the perfect guy. He gives thornless red roses to practically the whole female population in this school, not only you. His friends are likewise. They seem like the hot, talented flawless guys, but they're riddled with negatives. But the girls chase after them anyway. Please, just don't fall in love with him."

After Brendan finished speaking, May was already blushing radiant scarlet colours that artists and scientists hadn't even discovered. "Um..." May mumbled while twiddling her index fingers. Before Brendan could reply, there was a loud call on the PA with Sakura's voice instead.

"Please make your way to the Dance Theatre immediately if you have not left your dorm." With that, the girls regrouped and dashed off towards the theatre.

When they arrived, they sat at their selected seats. The Kimono Girls stood in a straight line before Satsuki came to the podium and spoke into the microphone.

"As you all know, today we have confirmed the set dates of your examinations," she waved her hand and a screen appeared, showing their different classes.

**(AN: So May, Drew, Brendan and Brianna are in class P**

**Dawn, Paul, Lucas and Ursula are in class O**

**Misty, Ash, Rudy and Macy are in class K**

**Leaf, Gary, Red and Crystal are in Class E**

**There are three other classes: M, O, and N.**

**What does that spell? POKEMON! -trying to be a cheerleader but failing miserably-)**

"The footmen will all bring you timetables for your all your examinations except Musical Arts. That is what we are going to discuss today."

Waving her hand elegantly, the separate class avatars on the screen started whirling around. "What's happening?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Every mid-year music examination has this sorting thing, where each class does something different," Gary explained. The avatar for class P whirled in front of the other avatars, with the words 'Short 5 nonspecific minute musical - Done in Pairs'. It then faded away and the avatars of the remaining classes began whirling again.

"For instance, what Class P has to do to it separate into pairs and do a short 5 minute musical based on any subject," Gary continued. Immediately after he finished his words, a bunch of girls zoomed towards Drew with their hearts pumping out like lunatics, with Brianna shoving everyone away as if they were beetles and crawled towards Drew. "NO! MR DREW...IS...MINE!" May and Dawn, who were on either side of Drew, looked at each other, rolling their eyes and shaking their heads sadly.

The avatar for Class O showed up with the words 'Compose a duet based on the following subject - Betrayal." After that, the screen showed pictures based on Betrayal. One was of some girl breaking up with her boyfriend, another was some picture of a guy having **(AN: -cough cough- it -cough cough-) **with a girl, with his girlfriend watching on in horror, another was a girl texting a guy behind her boyfriend's back, and several other **(AN: -cough cough- weird photos -cough cough-). **

"I suppose Dawn and Paul have to find partners and compose a duet on betrayal now?" Leaf asked. Gary nodded his head to confirm her question. Leaf sighed and muttered, "Knowing Dawn, she'll probably go for the guy having 'it' with another girl while she is this 'onlooker'. Knowing her, she'll defend herself by going 'But it adds more drama to the music!' or something like that."

Class K received a test to compose a poetic play on any topic in pairs. Naturally, the girls started swarming around Ash, with Macy screaming and pushing her way through. Class E had to do a dance related to a bird (swan, peacock, dove etc.) and the boys had to choose their partners. Despite the huge line of eager and hopeful fangirls lining up to be Gary's partner (with Crystal up front of course), he chose Leaf, much to Leaf's utmost disgust, and to his fangirl's utmost despair.

After listing the other three classes, Satsuki stacked the mammoth pile of papers on the podium neatly before announcing into the microphone, "Your assignment will be due in two weeks time. Oh yes, the Principal of Ecruteak School of Arts will be coming over to do a runthrough at the school. Please be on your best manners and behavior, and make sure to clean your dorm room properly. That concludes today's assembly. You are now dismissed." With that, a footmen towed away the podium, and the Kimono Girls left in single file. The whole theatre was now bustling with activity as people scrambled out of their chairs to go back to their dorms, or to run over to the boys of the Elite 1 dorm (in the whole female population in the school excluding May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf's case).

The whole way back, Leaf was complaining about how it wasn't fair that the boys got to choose their partners since Gary was so annoying.

"SERIOUSLY? EVEN FAMOUS, ACADEMICALLY EDUCATED SCHOOLS LIKE THIS ONE DISRESPECTS FEMALE RIGHTS? DID ALL THE SUFFRAGETTES REBELLIONS AND HARD WORK GO TO WASTE? DID THEY GET LOCKED IT JAIL FOR NOTHING? DID THEY SUFFER HUNGER AND PAIN FOR NOTHING? DID EMILY DAVISON SACRIFICE HER LIFE ON DERBY DAY FOR NOTHING?!" May sweatdropped and tried to calm down Leaf. "C'mon Leaf! Let's stay positive! What are some good things about being his partner?"

"There is _nothing_ is good about being his partner," Leaf replied, exaggerating the 'nothing'. May smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Well then...what's so bad about him?"

"Oh, MANY things. He's cocky. He's arrogant. He touches me in unwanted places. He tries to mess with me. He keeps on trying to get my attention (so ANNOYING I swear), he calls me 'Leafy' in class, he sends away all the cute guys that want to talk to me, he's such a player_every single female in this school excluding staff and us have fallen for him! I bet he has frigging sex with some slut every single hour of his wasteful life!"

"Ouch Leafy, that really hit me there," Gary said from behind her, his voice innocent and meek, his hand on his heart. Leaf flung her head around and stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't give!" she scoffed before walking off. While Gary tried desperately to plead and show off his 'utmost devotion and dedication' to Leaf, all the other girls were murmuring amongst each other about the principal.

"OMG she might be a real pain in the neck!" Misty moaned melodramatically.

"You never know! There was this story I read and the principal there seems nice enough..." Dawn pondered for a while.

"Seriously Dawn, you read too much cliche and unrealistic books and novels."

"I don't read THAT much books, and they're are NOT cliche or unrealistic!"

"Pff. Totally."

"Seriously! The Principal and the Pea is SUCH a cute story!"

"...you think a story about some young male principal of a school/Emolga falling in love with a female student/Munchlax and tests this student to see if she was worthy of his affections by placing a single pea under her chair because 'A true lady must have such tender fur to feel even a pea under wood!'?"

"THE ENDING WAS SO CUTE!"

"...you must be kidding me. The ending was SO confusing! The female student/Munchlax finds the pea from her own good sense of smell (not because of her fur) and eats the pea, and this principal/Emolga marries the female student/Munchlax and at their anniversary every year the female student got one single pea, and that was not enough to satisfy her hunger, so she divorced the principal and married a rich fat man/Snorlax who owned a boundless orchard where they guzzled down mountains of food everyday and finally the female student/Munchlax grows into a fatter female student/Snorlax and everyone lived happily ever after except for the principal? Too weird."

"It is NOT weird! IT IS SO SAD! IT'S SO DRAMATIC!

"...not."

"H-HOW D-DARE YOU!" Misty and Dawn began an intense staring contest. May giggled slightly before running up to Drew.

"So what is the principal like?" May asked Drew. Naturally, he flicked his hair before replying.

"She cares a lot about elegance and grace, which is why she asked the Kimono Girls to be the vice principals. She is very kind-hearted but also sometimes a bit scary when she releases her...whotsit...energy. She is one of the Elite Four in some region...she mainly has her Gardevoir or Gothitelle for her walking pokemon."

"That's nice, compared a heartbroken dramatic Emolga..." she stared at Misty and Dawn, who were still deep in their staring contest, although it was pretty clear that Misty was going stronger then Dawn, since Dawn's eyes were beginning to slightly water with the intense hold of the stare. May giggled, her bright sapphire eyes shining.

As they reached the elevator with the rest of the Elite gang, they finally reached the top level and entered the 5th floor lobby.

"Guys! How about we do something to pass the time?" Leaf said as everyone crowded around the living room. Everyone looked expectantly at her. She nervously smiled and waved her hands frantically to show 'Don't put the pressure on me!'. A few chuckles went around in the room.

"So...how about...I dunno, Piggy in the middle? Tag? Hide-n-Seek?"

"Are you serious? That is like the most stupidest idea I have ever heard, SO cliche," Drew said while smirking. Leaf began murder-glaring him.

"Lemme continue will you? Or do I have to tell you that I know what you hide at the bottom of your bed?" Drew's eyes widened as wide as jumbo lollipops.

"You...how do you know...?"

"Oh, using my everyday observation skills."

"Dammit, curse you Green."

"Ahem...I would like to tell you all that Drew hides a_"

"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!"

Leaf smiled triumphantly at him and smirked a smirk that could easily rival Drew's as she thought about the day before.

_Flashback:_

_Leaf was wandering aimlessly around the Dorm Room. "Tch tch, curse Computer Tech, the stupid teacher lets us out 30 frigging minutes earlier! GAH! He could well use that time to and inform us future assessments and tests so we could review, but NOOOOOO what did he make little young me do? Walk around this dorm room with no point whatsoever." Leaf was having serious mood swings since she was on her period. _

_It was then she took notice of the corridor to the bedrooms and gasped. "OMG, their rooms might need some cleaning!" she then went on an adventure to rid the gallant tiny world known as their bedrooms on a extra rough cleaning session. First room was her own and Gary's. Gary's bedroom was surprising neat_unless you count the thousands_wait GAZILLIONS of scattered papers and sheets of music. She then proceeded to clean Misty and Ash's. Misty's was tidy but had a few water pokemon toys and clothes scattered in her room. Ash's room was ATROCIOUS. Sweet wrappers, cling wrap, aluminium foil, opened up fast food boxes, half-eaten sandwiches, rotten cheese (ew) and many other foods. Leaf had to use a gas mask to cover up the stench. She entered the room with a ginormous vacuum, wearing clothes that made her seem like she was from the decontamination unit. _

_Speaking of decontamination, that was exactly what Leaf felt like she was doing_decontaminating the room of a seventeen year old bo_teenager, correction. After she removed the gazillions of junk in his room, as well as dumping the huge decontamination suit in the bin, she proceeded over to Dawn and Paul's rooms. Dawn's room was SO pink. Previously before they had moved in, the room was a dull blue colour. Dawn had somehow transformed that dull blue to a vibrant pink. Every in her room was pink, and pretty much the only dirty thing was the scattered pile of school books and a stain that was left after she accidentally spilt hot chocolate. Paul's room was so dark she couldn't see, so she left his room. _

_May's room was dirty, but not as atrocious and horrifying as Ash's. She did have a few biscuit wrappers here and there, but that was it in her remarkably clean red bedroom._

_Drew's room seemed tidy enough, that was, until she found a secret safe under Drew's bed. It was locked by a combonation of four numbers, which Leaf found out quite quickly due to the post-it note stuck on his desk with all his pass-codes on it. She entered in the numbers and opened the lid to find a stack of papers. At first, she thought they were some previous high-grade test results, but after browsing through some of the papers, her eyes widened._

_Her lips curved into a smile, before breaking out into a grin as she toppled over, laughing. _

_End Flashback._

Leaf smirked. _Perfect for blackmail, _she thought evilly. As she plotted her evil schemes, Misty walked over and frantically tried to get her attention. "Leaf? Leaf? Leaf? Earth to Leaf? Ah there you_Leaf's what's up with that face?" Sure enough, Leaf was so preoccupied in her evil thoughts that her face was twisted into a vile sneer. Gary sighed. "I can fix this," he sniggered as he approached Leaf. Almost immediately, she snapped out of her little reverie of evil thoughts and made a disgusted face. "Eww, get away from me!" she growled. Once again, Gary pretended to look hurt.

"That's so rude Leafy, you snap out of your thoughts as soon as I was about to...nevermind," Gary laughed nervously as Leaf approached him menacingly.

"What. Were. You. Planning. To. Do?" her voice was eerily soft and calm. Gary backed away from her as she approached, before suddenly smirking and remarking, "Aw, that's so cute. Leafy is coming towards me. I must admit I AM very attractive_" he yelped as Leaf thrusted a well-aimed punch at his stomach. He was lucky the other girls held Leaf back_if they didn't, he'd be a dead man.

"Be VERY warned Gary Oak. If you remark something STUPID one more time, I will stretch you a a rack, cut out your internal organs and burn them in front of your face, hang your organless body, decapitate your head OFF your body, then stick it on a stick on London Bridge, then quarter your body and burn it on a bonfire until you are a rotting head and a pile of ashes. Just like they used to do to witches." It was clear that Leaf was still thinking evil thoughts.

"Anyway...do you guys wanna start doing your assignment?" Dawn suggested. Leaf glared at her with a 'I hate you forever because now I'm stuck with Gary' face. Dawn blew her a kiss and murmured quietly, "Love you too!" Gary and Leaf left to go into the kitchen to plan, and after one minute, everyone winced when they heard a huge ruckus going on.

"Swans! Like...Swan Lake but different!"

"Roosters show more pride and self-dignity!"

"Swans are better!"

"No, ROOSTERS are!"

"F*ck you Gary, SWANS!"

"ROOSTERS!"

"SWANS!"

"ROOSTERS!"

"SWANS!"

"ROOSTERS!"

"SWANS_"

"Ok guys, shuddup. We have to study for mid-year examinations...lemme see what subject I have first period tomorrow..." Dawn muttered as her eyes scanned her timetable. "SHIT WE HAVE SCIENCE!" she sunk to the ground with a dark aura around her.

"What's up with Dawn?" Drew asked. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Paul's voice was heard.

"We're learning Forces of Nature now, and Troublesome does not understand even who Isaac Newton is," he said darkly. Dawn glared at him.

"I do!" she exclaimed, "He's the guy with the apple! That um...made him hungry which made him um...ponder why um...hunger...is somehow related to...um...gravity was it?" Everyone facepalmed.

"Dawn! Seriously? EVERYONE knows that the apple fell on his head one night which made him think why the apple falls to earth but not the moon!" Misty said a-matter-of-factly. Dawn glared at her.

"Well I'm SORRY Miss Know-it-all, but I'm sure you know that science exactly my forte!" she hissed as her head was slumped in a science textbook.

"Me and May here have Languages," Drew smirked and he flicked his hair, before pointing to his friends. "What do you guys have?"

"Me and Leafy have Sports _together,__" _Gary said, slurring his voice at the last word so it sounded a bit like those people **(AN: Slash pedos slash stalkers -cough cough-)** who go 'So we can be _togetherrrrrrr foreverrrrrrrrrr..."_ Leaf punched and murder-glared him.

"Me and Ash have Technology," Misty said calmly before beginning to teach Dawn about gravity and newtons and how mass was different to weight. But judging by the look on Dawn's face, May and Leaf could clearly tell that she did not understand a single thing Misty was saying.

"By the way, May do you wanna be partners with me for the assignment?" Drew said, offering his hand. May raised her eyebrows. "Well, we are in the same class, plus I don't want my fangirls going gaga over me." With that remark he did the typical hair flick.

"Mmm...trying to balance out the pros and cons..." she muttered before racing out into her bedroom and returning with a pen and notepad.

_Pros:_

_. He's a good musician and performer, and that might get us good results._

_. I do get annoyed that loud ruckus made by his fangirls going gaga over him so I suppose it wouldn't hurt to be his partner to keep them quiet._

_. I have good ideas in my head and he could contribute to it with his own ideas._

_Cons:_

_. He flicks his hair so many times which is SO annoying._

_. If I am his partner, then all his fangirls will get all mad at me and THAT would be horrible._

_. He..._

May's pen was stuck on the sheet as she thought of other options. _He...he...he..._

"AH whatever! Fine I'll be your partner!" she cried out in frustration as she threw her paper and pen up in the air. Drew caught the sheet of paper with relative ease and smirked at the paper.

"Oh oh? I see you don't like my hair flick?" he flicked his hair just to annoy her. She narrowed her eyes and muttered silently to herself. _Why did i have to say yes to this annoying jerk again?_

"Heard that," he smirked and flicked his hair as he exited the living room to go into his bedroom. May glanced at his back, narrowing her eyes at the fact that she spoke aloud. Next few minutes, Drew emerged from his bedroom wearing strange store assistant clothes** (AN: Like a red shirt with the shop logo and baggy pants)**. The girls' eyes popped out of their sockets as they stared at him.

"I know I'm hot and all but would you please stop drooling at me?" Drew smirked. The girls narrowed their eyes at him and checked if they actually did have any drool.

"Liar. First, we are not drooling. Second, you have GREEN hair, so that's not at all 'hot'. Third, why are you wearing that outfit?" Misty retorted. Drew glared at her at the second point.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure there's no Dress-up Day at this school..." Dawn chirped as her blue eyes scanned the overall school timetable stuck on the wall.

All the boys facepalmed. "You girls got it all wrong!" Ash exclaimed with a know-it-all voice, "Drew's only wearing that because he's working part-time at this store called 'Menia' in Ecruteakia!"

"OMG THAT'S WHERE I RECOGNISE THOSE CLOTHES!" Dawn yelled, a imaginary lightbulb switching on above her head, "I SAW STORE ASSISTANTS IN THiS STORE WHEN WE WENT TO ECRUTEAKIA WEARING THE EXACT SAME OUTFIT!"

"Which reminds us, thank you Drew," Ash cheered, before all boys disappeared into their separate rooms before emerging wearing different outfits.

Paul was wearing a waiter's outfit.

Ash was wearing a cleaner's outfit.

And um...Gary...um...a cow onesie...

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH!" he yelled, he faced redder then cherries. The girls were trying desperately to control their laughter.

"Guessing by the outft, I suppose you work as some advertisement dummy for milk?" Leaf laughed, trying to contain all the giggles in. Judging by the look on Gary's face, Leaf's guess was right.

"Yeah, he works as a Devondale advertisement model. What were your lines again?" Drew smirked. Gary glared at him before taking a deep breath.

"Devondale. Our _CREAMY _one. 100% Pure and delicious! Come! Why not join me in drinking this DELICIOUS new _CREAMY _milk drink! Now available in cartons. Moo! Now this is good!" Gary muttered in a monotone. The girls couldn't help but explode with laughter, clutching their stomachs in pain.

"Oh my...now this belongs in a comedy show..."

"Anyway, we better get going. You girls can come with us if you like," Ash said excitedly. Paul was in a never-ending stare contest with the ceiling and briefly nodded before breaking away from the ceiling and exiting the door to get to the lobby. Everyone else shrugged. Typical Paul. They left out the door and the dorm room was silent...

_Meanwhile..._

"Are you sure this is it?" three girls said in unison. Another girl, with luscious midnight hair and storming eyes that made even the bubbliest person turn cold, got out of her limousine as they stood in the front of the huge gates of Ecruteak School of Arts. She wore a lavish ice blue gown of satin and taffeta, with thick ruffles on the edges of her sleeves, and many embroidered jewels. On her feet were dainty slippers of glass.

"Yes yes...I'm absolutely certain. I'm pretty sure he told me he would be coming to this school one day," the girl remarked coldly.

"That was also the same day_" One girl spoke up. She had golden locks with bright sky-blue eyes. She wore a purple halter top with a remarkably short white skirt of 12.5cm, and also golden boots.

"Yes yes...the same day he DUMPED me," the rich girl scowled as she interrupted the girl heartlessly.

"But how will you plan to avenge your suffering?" Another girl spoke up. She had a short black bob with sharp green eyes. She wore a green sweater dress with black boots. The rich girl scoffed.

"I had my spies watch his every single move. The most recent update is that four girls have joined him and his three friends in their dorm room," she scowled again.

"Are there any other news?" the fourth girl said. She had straight red hair that fell to her waist and eyes like grapes **(AN: All I'm trying to hint is that her eyes are round and purple)** She wore a singlet with I Heart Tokyo and jeans with platforms.

"My lady! Your spies have obtained new information about the whereabouts of this man..." a servant around twenty five years of age dashed out of the limousine carrying the latest highest tech computer in his arms.

She scanned her eyes at the screen of the computer and smirked. "It seems they are coming out of their dorms right now. Well then, lets return back to our limousine. We will pay a visit to this place some other time..." and with that, everyone entered the limousine and the chauffeur drove off. The only evidence of their coming was the strong fragrance of the rich girl's perfume.

**Reiko: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that when the girls started at the ESoA it was nearing mid-year. Anyway, about their separate rooms. Their rooms have bathrooms in them. A rough description of the separate bedrooms: Each room is around 4m x 3.5m including a 1.5m x 1.5m bathroom. Work it out for yourself how much area that is. Yup, a huge bedroom/en suite for all of them! That's how big the dorm room is! Not to forget they also have a living area, kitchen, dining area and like a huge front door space. O_O SO MUCH SPACE! I'M SO NICE! Anyway in each bedroom they have a widescreen TV, a few fluffy couches or mats (The boys don't have the fluffy part) a queen sized bed, a closet, a desk and chair, and a bookshelf.**

**Now to go on about the dorms. Remember, The Ecruteak School of Arts is a HUGE school. The O Building is a building with 5 storeys, and six dorms on each floor. Roughly, each dorm room has a large room as its whole dorm room. There are radios, wooden floors and...um...sleeping bags? There is only one bathroom in each dorm room and a small kitchen. The PL Building is a quite large building with 10 storeys with ten dorm rooms on each level. They have one widescreen TV in each dorm room and they all have small TVs in their own rooms, with wooden floors, large mats and small beds with bathrooms in each room. There is also a decent kitchen. **

**In the huge L Building, There's 10 storeys and 5 dorm rooms. In each dorm room, there are wide screen TVs in all the rooms, carpet and warm couches, but still a small bed with bathrooms in each room. ****You can use an elevator if your on the higher storeys. **The kitchen is quite large. In the mammoth E building, there are five floors with an elevator in the centre. There are no people living in the first floor (that is simply the lobby) E-04 lives on the second bottom level, and E-01 in on the top. Anyway so yeah that's it. Oh and each dorm room has a laundry room.

**Now, back to the fun speeches :)**

**Reiko: NOOOWWWWWW DIS CHAPPIE WAS MADE CUZ I FELT THERE WAS VERY LESS CONTESTSHIPPING IN MA FIC SO FAR. There was:**

**OldRivalShipping: The Gary constantly chasing after Leaf thingy and the Leaf's karate and revenge stuffies.**

**PokeShipping: Not that much, but in the previous chappie Ash does hint that he likes Misty.**

**Ikarishipping: Well the Paul drama.**

**Contestshipping: ...i think there's only one sentence?**

**ANYWAY: CAN YOU GUESS THE PRINCIPAL OF ESoA? Well, many of you guys probably would get it straight away before of my OBVIOUS clues. Feel free to post a review if you think you got it -wink- Whoever thinks they got it will get either yummy cookies or a choco muffin! :3**

**She'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

**And btw the Forces of Nature part was based on my current studies on the forces of nature.**

**BTW PEOPLE READ THIS: DID ANY OF YOU GUYS REALISE THAT MAY'S GLACEON IS SUPER EFFECTIVE AGAINST ALL DREW'S POKEMON EXCEPT FOR ABSOL? SHE MUST OF EVOLVED IT BECAUSE OF THAT! O_O**


End file.
